Picos y Valles (Traducción)
by AnnBluestar
Summary: Blue fue el campeón de Kanto por treinta y nueve minutos. Así es. Técnicamente, él es parte del Salón de la fama. Técnicamente, es un campeón reconocido. Técnicamente, el titulo fue suyo una vez, así que siempre lo será. Técnicamente, no puede perderlo. Solo deja de ser el campeón actual. [...] Blue pierde la liga. Red desaparece en una montaña, y todo lo que sucede despúes.
1. Chapter 1

Historia original: Peaks and Valleys

por Clafairytea (en A03)

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Alternativamente titulado: "Baja de la maldita montaña, Red."

Hey, ¿alguna vez quisieron leer un montón de Headcannons de Pokemon acumulados durante quince años y comprimidos en un fic enfocado en el rival de Pokémon Rojo/Azul? ¡Claro que no querían! Pero lo escribí de todos modos.

Una nota respecto al nombre de Blue: sé que mucha gente prefiere llamarlo "Green", pero como estoy usando, digamos, Giovanni y Lyra en lugar de Sakaki y kotone, tiene sentido para mí usar el nombre "traducido" de Green también, ¡por la consistencia!

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

Blue fue el campeón de Kanto por treinta y nueve minutos.

Así es. Técnicamente, él es parte del Salón de la fama. Técnicamente, es un campeón reconocido. Técnicamente, el titulo fue suyo una vez, así que siempre lo será. Técnicamente, no puede perderlo. Solo deja de ser el campeón actual.

Obtuvo el record de ser el campeón más joven que la liga Pokemon haya tenido jamás, también por un momento breve. Eso fue hasta que Red, tres meses menor, lo derrotó.

Blue no estaba para nada sorprendido.

* * *

Las noticias enloquecieron completamente durante días. Los dos campeones más jóvenes de la historia de Kanto. Dos chicos de pueblo Paleta, una pequeña villa costera de que solo tuvo un campeón en el pasado. Y no solo eso, sino que uno de los chicos era el nieto del Profesor Oak, y su rival se trataba de nada menos que de aquel chico misterioso y taciturno que derrotó al Equipo Rocket sin la ayuda de nadie.

La pequeña casa de Blue en pueblo Paleta es rodeada día y noche por reporteros que con desesperación esperan poder tomarle alguna foto al deshonrado campeón. Dos mujeres demasiado ansiosas lo entrevistan, haciéndole de todo hasta pellizcarle sus mejillas. Toman una foto de él junto a su abuelo y sus Pokemon en la puerta del laboratorio. Recibe cartas de fans, de entrenadores que aspiran a ser como él, de fans que quieren casarse con él. Algunos entrenadores adultos también le mandan largos discursos diciendo que están enfadados y se quejan de como el nivel de los entrenadores Pokemon ha caído tan bajo que hasta dos preadolescentes pudieron derrotar al Alto Mando.

Recibe cartas de gente que se burla de él por ser el campeón que ha conservado su título por el tiempo más corto de la historia. Cada vez que lee una de esas, se paraliza, se muerde el labio y entonces, tan sutilmente como puede, las rompe en pedazos y las arroja a un lado.

Pero después de un tiempo el escandalo a su alrededor se acaba, y Blue pierde sus objetivos, se la pasa en casa, de vez en cuando, se va hasta Calle Victoria para entrenar o tener algunas batallas. Su abuelo le sugiere que viaje a Johto, o quizás a Hoenn, e intente ampliar la Pokedex allí. Él alza sus hombros y responde que pensará sobre eso. Lo que no es mentira. Está pensándolo.

Solo que es un poco complicado... es decir, obtienes todo lo que siempre quisiste a tus once años. ¿Y luego qué? La gente se enerva por tu historia durante unas pocas semanas. Tienes entrevistas, apariciones en la TV, sesiones de fotos. Estrechas manos, contestas cartas a los fans, escribes artículos para revistas. Administras tu tiempo y tu nuevo montón de dinero. Respondes preguntas sobre tu carrera, e intentas contestar algo que no sea "¿Qué?"

Intentas encajar en los zapatos de un hombre adulto, y te das cuenta muy tarde que no puedes llenarlos aun.

Pero al final la gente sigue adelante. Más allá de su edad y de su abuelo, Blue no es un campeón interesante después de todo. Es un niño arrogante con un equipo de Pokémon grandes e imponentes y con un ego aún más grande que está en el Salón de la fama. Eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre él.

Red, sin embargo, Red es interesante.

Red es el chico que no habla, aquel que dejó a toda una organización criminal a sus pies solo gracias a sus Pokemon y a su tenacidad. Un niño con expresión de piedra y la disposición de un adulto, pero que aún con todo eso tiene a un Pikachu sin evolucionar en su equipo. Él es intrigante. La gente puede decir lo que quiera sobre él.

Un día sale un titular que especula si Red es el hijo perdido de Giovanni. Blue resopla y lo deja en la puerta de su casa. Otro, los titulares muestran una foto suya, él tiene un brazo levantado y se está cubriendo la mitad del rosto con una mano aunque su expresión es la misma que la de siempre, Pikachu está de pie a su lado con su pelaje erizado.

Blue se queda observándo la fotografía. Cualquier otra persona solo vería al estoico campeón de Kanto, tan misterioso y reservado como siempre, conservando su privacidad mucho más que cualquier otro campeón hasta la fecha. Mucho más que ese arrogante vecino suyo.

Pero nadie había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de atormentar a Red con tanto esmero como Blue lo había hecho. Blue reconocía esa arruga en su frente y la manera en la que sus dedos estaban encorvados, casi formando un puño: Red estaba asustado.

Al día siguiente Blue se va al laboratorio.

-Hey abuelo, ¿aún necesitas a alguien que viaje a Johto? -

* * *

Red podía hablar, físicamente, claro. Blue lo había escuchado hablar antes; "Si", "no" "Por favor", "gracias," y los nombres de los Pokemon y sus tipos. Nunca fue exactamente una caja parlante, pero estaba seguro de que cuando eran niños, Red hablaba más. No podía recordar exactamente cuándo fue que jugaron juntos, ni siquiera estaba seguro si algo así ocurrió realmente (solo Daisy, el Profesor Oak y la mama de Red insistían en que ocurrió), después de todo, él siempre había sido un paria social cuando estaban en la escuela. Blue no estaba seguro si había siquiera soportado la idea de ser su amigo alguna vez.

Luego, al parecer simplemente empezó a volverse más y más callado. Desesperaba a los profesores durante la clase, respondía a su nombre cuando tomaban lista levantando su brazo firmemente en el aire, y después se agachaba y volvía inmediatamente a leer cualquier material de entrenamiento avanzado que había llevado ese día. Respondía las preguntas asintiendo o negando con su cabeza. Ninguna súplica funcionaba. Ninguna amenaza funcionaba. Red permanecía en silencio.

Blue, por el contrario, cada vez hablaba más y más, como si intentara llenar el espacio que dejaba su silencio. Una vez, incluso siguió a Red hasta el patio de juegos, mientras golpeaba su pecho una y otra vez con sus dedos y le decía que solo tenía que decirle que se detenga si eso le dolía. Red nunca lo hizo.

Pero sí que golpeó a Blue en la cara y lo dejó con un labio partido y una nariz sangrante.

Red fue expulsado de la escuela.

* * *

Oak lo envía con un colega suyo, un tal "Elm", quien no se parece en nada a él. Mientras que su abuelo equivale a puras conversaciones de viejo, miradas frías y pulcras batas de laboratorio, Elm se sobresalta cuando Blue entra, se le caen las notas que está llevando, y tartamudea en exceso. Se inquieta, tropieza sobre sus talones y sonríe mucho.

Sin embargo, no hace mucho contacto visual, en eso si es igual que su abuelo, y no es precisamente el trabajador más suave del mundo. Blue piensa que quizá todos los profesores son así.

-Bueno, Blue, me alegra que estés aquí. Necesitamos a un buen entrenador que nos ayude con nuestra siguiente pieza de investigación.- Dice Elm, apoyando sus notas en los brazos de uno de sus estudiantes de grado que lucía atormentado, y luego encara a Blue con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, acomodando sus lentes. –Recibimos un huevo que un día apareció misteriosamente en la guardería que está cerca de ciudad Triga...-

Blue lo interrumpe con un bufido. Elm parpadea desconcertado, y Blue puede ver que se está esforzando en formular qué va decirle a continuación. Blue le sonríe, descansando sus manos detrás de su cabeza y levantando una ceja.

-Hey, profe ¿Qué tal si dejamos ya la charla para bebes? Estás tratando con un Campeón de Kanto. No con un pequeño tonto que espera un recibir su primer Pokemon a cambio de un poco trabajo forzado. – Dice, como para mostrarle un poco de compasión al profesor. – _"Apareció misteriosamente"_, honestamente...

-Er... ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-Trece.- Dice Blue.- Lo suficientemente mayor como para saber qué pasa cuando un Papa Pikahu y una Mama Pikachu se quieren mucho.-

-Ah.- Responde Elm, sus mejillas están un poco rosadas, y luego respira. –Bueno, de acuerdo, no es que haya aparecido _misteriosamente_. Pero sí que necesitamos a alguien que lo cuide. Llévalo contigo, mantenlo a salvo y rodeado de Pokemon activos. Registra cualquier cambio. –

-¿A cuántos entrenadores tienes haciendo esto?- Pregunta Blue.

-Ah, Uh. Es un número decente de personas. Admite Elm. Blue rueda los ojos. Probablemente le pide lo mismo a cualquier entrenador que pasa por allí.

"Experimento social", lo llama su abuelo. Blue podría discutirle que esto es más bien trabajo infantil.

\- Bien, bien. De acuerdo. Lo cuidaré. Hey, criar a un Pokemon desde un huevo los hace más fuertes a largo plazo, ¿verdad?- Dice Blue. – Mientras más bajo sea el nivel del Pokemon que empiezas a entrenar, más fuerte se vuelve, ¿verdad?-

-Esa... esa es la teoría. – Dice Elm, mirando a Blue sorprendido, y Blue tiene la sensación de que el Profesor Oak no habló sobre su nieto como si se tratara de alguien brillante o estudioso.

\- ¿Y quiénes son sus padres?- Pregunta, mientras Elm le gesticula a uno de sus asistentes para que vaya a buscar el huevo, y luego lo mira y le sonríe otra vez. Elm sonreía mucho más de lo que era necesario o normal, como si estuviera completamente desesperado por parecer amistoso y compensar su extraño comportamiento social, lo que solo lo hacía quedar peor.

\- ¿No preferirías que sea sorpresa? – Pregunta Elm, mientras el asistente le pasa el huevo. Es grande, del tamaño de un coco, Su cáscara es pálida y está abigarrada de tonos verdes y terrosos.

-Eh, las sorpresas están sobrevaloradas.- Dice Blue, agitando una mano.

-...Bueno, er,.. Estamos procediendo a ciegas desde ambos bandos. Y los huevos de diferentes especies apenas pueden distinguirse entre sí, así que...

\- No lo sabes, no se me permite saberlo, y no hay una manera concreta de saberlo.- Dice Blue mientras sostiene el huevo, tiene un número impreso en la cascara. –Aunque no entiendo como eso puede afectar al Pokemon.-

-Nos preocupaba que los entrenadores trataran diferente a los huevos dependiendo si de ellos nacía un Rattata o un Larvitar.- Explica Elm. Blue acuna el huevo en sus brazos y, a pesar de sus expectativas, se siente cálido. Casi puede imaginarse un pulso latiendo bajo la cascara. Él vuelve a mirar al profesor, y le lanza una sonrisa irónica que perfeccionó por el bien de su fotografía del Salón de la Fama.

-Hey. He sido derrotado por un Pikachu. No pienso volver a subestimar a una rata.-

* * *

Después de sacar a Red de la escuela, su madre empezó a llevarlo a estudiar al laboratorio.

La cosa era que Red no era un idiota. Pero como sus calificaciones apestaban, y nunca respondía a ni una de las preguntas que hacían en clase, los otros niños (y casi todos los profesores) asumieron que lo era.

Pero Blue comprendía más que eso, ya que descendía de unos excéntricos genios. El notaba como Red se sabía de memoria la tabla de los tipos de Pokemon, y como sabía las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno mucho mejor de lo que otros niños sabían deletrear su propio nombre cuando estaban en jardín de infantes.

Él notó como Red escuchó el sonido de un Pokemon que chillaba en la distancia cuando estaban en el patio de juegos, notó como tomó su anotador, lo abrió, y garabateó un nombre y un número de la Pokedex. Él se dio cuenta cuando Red ayudó a un Spearow herido detrás de la escuela, notó como se acercó a este silenciosamente, y se comunicó con el sin decir una palabra.

Más que nada, el notaba el poco esfuerzo con el que lograba todas estas cosas. Mientras que el resto de ellos necesitaban usar rimas y acrónimos para recordar que el tipo volador era efectivo contra luchador, que Weedle evolucionaba a Kakuna y luego a Beedrill, y tenían que esforzarse para recordar sobre TMs y HMs, y la historia de la liga Pokemon, Red ya tenía todo eso en su cabeza. Ya lo sabía todo, y más que eso, sabía exactamente como aplicarlo, por lo que la escuela no tenía ningún sentido para él.

Eso hacía que los otros niños lo odien, y exasperadamente, parecía que él no se daba cuenta de por qué.

Blue le preguntaba cosas en voz alta cuando quería humillarlo, y entonces los ojos de Red se desenfocaban, como si estuvieran accediendo a una computadora secreta dentro de su cerebro, y en un segundo él ya le respondía a preguntas como cuál era el tipo correcto que debía usar, y el nivel a que un Pokemon evolucionaba. Blue se reía de él al igual que los otros niños, todos se burlaban de ese chico raro que tenía una computadora en su cabeza, mientras que Red se quedaba de pie, con su boca levemente abierta, y miraba cada rostro sonriente, claramente no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Esos pequeños juegos eran la única manera de hacer que Red hablara. Quizás por eso Blue continuó haciéndolos. Siguió presionándolo. Lo presionó hasta que se quedó completamente en silencio y no volvió nunca más a la escuela.

Pero así como Blue se percató de la inteligencia de Red, su abuelo también lo hizo. Naturalmente, él decidió que era un genio y lo tomó bajo su tutela. Lo dejaba quedarse en el laboratorio hasta tarde y lo dejaba ayudarlo con investigaciones de las que Blue ni siquiera entendía las cosas básicas.

Blue le insistía a Daisy que eso no le importaba, arrojaba algo a la puerta cuando su abuelo intentaba entrar a ver como estaba, y volvía a enfocarse en el manual de entrenador que tenía en su regazo, intentando conservar toda la información en su cabeza.

Así lo hizo. Con el paso del tiempo, Blue se convirtió en un entrenador que balanceaba a sus equipos perfectamente, capturaba cientos de Pokemon de la misma especie para buscar al que tuviera los mejores IVs, entrenaba sus EVs estratégicamente, planeaba cada uno de sus ataques, ahorraba para comprar vitaminas y equipamientos, se suscribía a revistas de batallas, e intentaba cada nuevo régimen de entrenamiento y cada nueva técnica con la que se encontraba.

Sin embargo, Red era el tipo de entrenador que elegía a cualquier tipo de Pokemon que le gustaba y aun así se las arreglaba para ganar. Blue suponía que el talento era lo único que importaba al final.

* * *

Blue comienza su travesía por Johto, armado con sus Pokemon, un bolso lleno de Poke-bolas y el huevo en una mochila que carga en su espalda. Captura cada nueva especie que encuentra y se la manda a su abuelo para que la estudie.

No es tan acosado por Fans como esperaba, solo algún que otro entrenador audaz se le acerca para pedirle un autógrafo o una batalla, pero, más allá de eso, solo tiene a sus Pokemon como compañía durante el viaje. Se enfrenta a Falkner y a Bugsy, y añade la medalla Céfiro y la medalla Colmena a su colección con facilidad.

Saliendo del Bosque Encinar, Blue se encuentra con el horizonte de Ciudad Trigal; la antena de la Torre Radio, el enorme centro comercial, aún iluminado a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, todas las luces de los rascacielos y las luces de los autos. Pasa por la guardería que tiene sus puertas cerradas. Escucha el traqueteo del Magneto-tren, que trae consigo agotados viajeros desde Ciudad Azafrán llegando a la estación.

Siempre le gustó Ciudad Azafrán. Le gustaba lo vasta que era. Le gustaban todos esos distritos, admiraba el subterráneo que pasaba por debajo y conectaba invisiblemente todas las zonas de aquella ciudad en expansión. Le agradaba el murmullo de las multitudes, las risas de las estudiantes, y ver a los entrenadores que peleaban en las calles.

Era mejor que el claustrofóbico Pueblo Paleta. El laboratorio era lo único interesante que había en ese estúpido lugar.

Red probablemente odiaba ciudad Azafrán. Blue podía imaginárselo caminando a través del clamor de las amplias calles con sus hombros encorvados y su cabeza gacha. No podía imaginarse a Red en el subterráneo, aferrado a una de las cuerdas que colgaban del techo para sostenerse, apretado entre el brazo de algún trabajador y un trio de turistas ruidosos a su espalda. Probablemente solo echarle un vistazo a la estación le bastaba para salir corriendo.

La Ciudad Trigal es concurrida incluso de noche, gracias a sus rascacielos rebosantes de izakayas, los arcades abiertos a toda hora y los prósperos restaurantes. Blue pasa cerca de dos entrenadores que están peleando a mitad de la calle; una chica de cabello azul con un voluptuoso Ariados y otro entrenador de cabello negro con un Pikachu, rodeados por una multitud que los anima.

La popularidad de Pikachu había explotado desde que Red ganó la liga.

Blue no puede evitar preguntarse si Red al menos tiene idea del impacto que ha causado.

Se aleja del lugar antes de que alguien pueda reconocerlo. Ni siquiera él tiene la energía para ser adorado después de una caminata tan larga.

Llegando al Centro Pokemon siente un ajetreo en su mochila. Blue se detiene, se agacha y la abre. El huevo dentro está agitándose de aquí para allá y moviéndose cada vez con más desesperación, formando poco a poco grietas a través del caparazón.

Una pata peluda golpea y sale de un agujero que abrió en la cascara, seguida por otra y luego por una cabeza con ojos cerrados y unas largas orejas presionadas a sus costados. Blue hace a un lado las piezas rotas del caparazón y limpia los fluidos que tiene. Toma a la pequeña criatura peluda en sus brazos y esta maúlla.

_"Una Eevee. Huh_". Piensa Blue. Y, como siempre, hace unos cálculos sobre el balance de su equipo, analiza sus stats con la Pokedex y calcula si puede conservarla y cómo va a entrenarla en el caso de que se la quede, o si mejor se lo envía a su abuelo.

Chequea las características de la Eevee y siente un nudo de decepción en su garganta. Es una completa debilucha. No es una buena adhesión para el equipo de un campeón. Él había asumido que cualquier huevo que criara iba a convertirse en un buen luchador.

-Parece que te vas con el abuelo, amiguita.- Le murmura, acariciándole la barbilla.

La Eevee vuelve a maullar, mientras abre sus ojos, atrapa uno de sus dedos con sus patitas y todos los cálculos que hizo Blue desaparecen de su mente en ese instante.

-¿Una Eevee?- Pregunta Elm a través del Pokegear.

\- Si. – Responde Blue, rascando su oreja mientras ella se menea en su regazo. –La enfermera la internó toda la noche para darle un baño y hacerle unos chequeos, pero tiene tanta energía como cualquier Pokemon adulto. ¿Eso es normal?-

-Basándome en lo que he visto, si, lo es.- Le responde Elm y Blue se queda pensativo, mientras la tal Joy... (Joy, Karen, o algo, nunca fue muy bueno recordando sus nombres) le acerca una taza de café y el desayuno. Le parece extraño que un Pokemon nazca como si ya fuera un adulto. El pelaje de su Eevee es un poco más corto de lo normal, y al parecer ella está en el rango de los Pokemon pequeños, pero él cree que podría empezar a pelear con ella ese mismo día.

-¿En qué nivel está?- pregunta Elm.

-En el uno, Duh.-

-¿Y estás seguro que es Eevee y no otra de las formas de Eevee?- Continua Elm.

-Eh... si? En serio doc., no soy un idiota. Sé cómo es un Eevee. – Responde Blue, irritado.

-Hmm.- Dice Elm. –Bueno... ¿Te importaría seguir entrenándola? Tengo un documento en el que investigo todas las formas evolutivas de Eevee, sería interesante estudiar la de una que fue criada desde un huevo.-

-Bueno, si _tengo que_ hacerlo...- responde Blue, y se asegura de enfatizar esas palabras mientras alimenta a Eevee con uno de sus oyakodon.

-¿Blue?- Dice una voz profunda y familiar. Blue levanta la vista de la Eevee en sus brazos y ve a un hombre pelirrojo, con un cabello peinado cuidadosamente en picos, que lo estaba mirando. Por un momento, Blue no lo reconoce sin su estúpida capa.

-¿Lance? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – pregunta, colgándole a Elm después de despedirse con un rápido "Te huelo luego". Lance frunce el ceño, observando el lugar.

-Tenía unos... asuntos que atender.- Dice, volviendo a dirigir su atención a Blue. –Aunque es bueno que me haya cruzado contigo. Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. ¿Estás disponible para encontrarte conmigo más tarde? La terraza del centro comercial sería un lugar apropiado.

¿Por qué tantos entrenadores tenían que hablar de esa manera?

-Hey, mientras no vayas con esa capa, podemos hablar donde quieras.-

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Cuáles eran esos asuntos? – Le pregunta Blue, mientras abre una lata de refresco y se sienta al lado opuesto de Lance. Lance lo observa cuidadosamente, evaluando a este arrogante e irreverente chico. Y aparentemente llega a la conclusión de que su posición como Campeón de la Liga Pokemon vale más que el hecho de que es un niño arrogante con complejos con su abuelo.

-Últimamente han surgido algunos desafortunados rumores sobre que el Equipo Rocket está haciendo sus actividades en Johto.- Admite, y niega con la cabeza cuando Blue le ofrece una bebida. Blue contiene su necesidad de suspirar. Noticias de los Rocket, por supuesto. Que aburrido. Nunca pudo lograr que le importaran. Claro que eran malvados, claro que hacían cosas ilegales, claro que robaban Pokemon. Pero hey, nunca le habían hecho ninguna de esas cosas a él, así que, qué más le daba.

-Eso apesta.- Dice Blue y termina la conversación antes de que pueda empezar. Él no es Red. El crimen organizado no es su asunto, y no tiene ninguna intención de que lo sea. -¿Y qué es lo que querías discutir conmigo?-

La arruga en la frente de Lance se intensifica. Al parecer esperaba que Blue se ofreciera inmediatamente a detener al Equipo Rocket como sea. Blue alza los hombros y se come un pedazo de su sándwich. Tenía al chico de pueblo Paleta equivocado si era eso lo que quería.

-Bueno... Hemos estado esforzándonos para reclutar a alguien que sea el nuevo Líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Viridia...- Empieza a decir lentamente.

-El abuelo no lo hará.- Interrumpe Blue. Lance parpadea sorprendido.

-¿Disculpa?-

\- El abuelo no lo hará. –Repite. –Solo le interesa su investigación. No va a perder su tiempo luchando con entrenadores y entregando medallas.

-Esa no era la propuesta. – Dice Lance. – Íbamos a preguntártelo a ti, Blue.-

Blue se ahoga con su refresco, haciendo que Eevee salga corriendo de su regazo y emita un aullido indignada.

Se golpea el pecho, dos veces, y finalmente logra recuperar la compostura. Trata de no mirarlo con los ojos demasiado abiertos, intenta parecer altanero y arrogante, como si pensara que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el Alto Mando se decidiera a dejar su propio gimnasio en manos de un adolescente.

Aunque, la verdad, él no puede ser mucho más joven que Bugsy. No es _tan_ raro. Pero nota como está empezando a sonreír.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido, pero...-

Su discurso es interrumpido por un llamado que suena desde su cinturón. Él frunce el ceño y toma su Pokegear, luego vuelve a sonreír y responde la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Dice Daisy desde el otro lado, su voz está ronca.

-¿Daisy? Ja, por fin llamaste a tu hermanito. Johto es genial. Hay un montón de Pokemon geniales, algunos entrenadores son muy fuertes, ja, pero no tan fuertes como tu querido hermano.- Dice Blue, mirando la expresión extremadamente irritada de Lance. –Estaba tomando un bocadillo con Lance ahora mismo. Es bastante rudo de tu parte interrumpir.-

-Blue...-

-¿Cómo está el abuelo? ¿Cómo está Red? ¿Sigue siendo el niño prodigio?

-Blue...-

\- Lo sé, Lo sé, me extrañas. Te compraré algún té elegante en Ciudad Iris cuando...-

\- ¡Blue, cállate!- Daisy le ladra al teléfono y Blue se queda callado, no está acostumbrado a que su hermana, normalmente tranquila, levante la voz. Ella respira y luego dice. –Red está perdido.-

De alguna manera, la única respuesta que se le ocurre a Blue es:

-¿Huuh?

-Red está perdido, Blue.- Dice Daisy. –Él y sus Pokemon desaparecieron, no hay explicación, nada. Ninguna de las personas que contactó el abuelo lo vio.-

-¿Y? El chico probablemente se haya ido a entrenar a Calle Victoria o algo así.- Dice Blue, pero de repente ya no está tan seguro. Red se había encerrado en su casa desde que ganó la liga por culpa de su propia fama. Probablemente lo estaba volviendo loco.

-No estoy segura de que sea eso. Desde que te fuiste vino un par de veces para masajear a sus pokemon. Lucía terrible, Blue. – Dice Daisy. –Le hubiera hecho saber al abuelo o a su madre si iba a algún lugar. Estamos preocupados.-

Blue observa Ciudad Trigal desde donde está, y ve al Magneto-tren serpenteando hasta la estación, mientras toca la Poke-bola de Pidgeot que aún está abrochada a su cinturón.

Él deja salir un largo y agonizante suspiro, haciéndole saber a Dairy el dolor en el trasero que esto es para él.

-De acuerdo, regresaré.- Dice y mira a Lance con una sonrisa. –Ahora tengo un gimnasio del que encargarme.-

-... ¿Qué?-

* * *

-Es solo que no entiendo por qué no me lo dijo.- Repite la madre de Red, por lo que se siente como si fuera la treintava vez esa tarde. Blue resiste su urgencia de rodar sus ojos. Ella no había hecho tanto escándalo cuando lo dejó viajar por todo Kanto sin supervisión. –Normalmente me escribiría una carta o_ algo._-

-Estoy segura de que Red está bien. Seguramente solo quiere tener la oportunidad de alejarse de todo.- Dice Daisy con sutileza, rellenándole su taza de té y frotando su espalda. Ella toma un sorbo, sus manos tiemblan lo suficiente como para que la taza se tambalee entre sus dedos.

-Sí, hace poco recibí un Pokemon suyo, y una actualización en una de las entradas de su Pokedex.- Concuerda su abuelo. –Aunque no pudimos localizarlo, parece estar vivo y bien. No te preocupes, Masami.-

Ella asiente y luego mira a Blue de una manera que lo hace retorcerse.

-Eras el mejor amigo de mi hijo. ¿Tienes idea de a dónde fue?- Le pregunta, y Blue podría reír ¿mejor amigo?

Los adultos son unos inútiles. No hay que extrañarse de que necesiten que unos niños de once años resuelvan crisis nacionales.

-¿Por favor? Cualquier cosa.- Dice desesperada.

Él levanta los hombros, realmente no tiene ni idea.

Les deja usar a Pidgeot para buscarlo, se da cuenta de que es lo único que puede hacer.

Red sigue perdido.

Blue no está sorprendido, ni siquiera está realmente preocupado. Si algo prueba todo esto, es que él está bien.

_"Después de todo, Red es el único que puede mantenerse tan bien escondido."_ Se dice Blue a si mismo mientras se sienta tarde a trabajar en el montón de papeleo que debe hacer para el gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian, Eevee está recostada en una canasta a sus pies.

No está para nada preocupado.


	2. Chapter 2

Ser un líder de gimnasio resultó ser mucho más laborioso de lo que esperaba. Cuando aún viajaba por Kanto, solo veía a los líderes como obstáculos que tenía que superar. Se preguntaba en qué tipo de Pokemon que se especializaba cada uno (él aun no pudo decidirse por ninguno, pero por lo que sabía, no había ninguna ley que dijera que estaba obligado a hacerlo), se preguntaba cuáles Pokemon utilizaban, o si usaban tácticas defensivas u ofensivas. Pero nunca se preguntó quién era un líder de gimnasio o qué hacían ellos.

Se enteró de todo eso muy tarde.

Quién era un líder de gimnasio: En su mayoría eran ganadores de la liga, o al menos entrenadores de muy alto rango.

Que hacía un líder de gimnasio: Tenía la responsabilidad de darle su primer Pokemon a los entrenadores de su respectiva zona (en el caso de Blue, eso significaba hacerlo tanto en Pueblo Paleta como en Ciudad Viridian, a menos que su abuelo tuviera interés en ayudarlo con alguno). Tenía que preparar equipos apropiados para el nivel de cualquiera de las 8 medallas (Si un entrenador tení medallas, Blue tenía que preparar un equipo adecuado para él para que no fuera un reto innecesariamente difícil, la cantidad de ítems que podía usar tambien dependía de la cantidad de medallas que tenía el entrenador). Debía vigilar a los Pokemon salvajes de su área y asegurarse de que ninguno de ellos causara problemas (una vez, una banda de Mankeys se había asentado en una casa abandonada de Viridian y causaron incontables destrozos hasta que Blue fue a hacerse cargo de ellos). Tenía que enseñarle a los niños cómo atrapar, criar, y entrenar Pokemon de manera responsable (recibía incontables cartas de profesores que le pedían que fuera a hablar con sus alumnos), y un millón de otras pequeñas tareas. Papeleo que necesitaba hacerse, llamadas que hacer, reuniones, crisis que resolver, un billón de responsabilidades que cambiaban cada día.

Tampoco podía tomarse un descanso de sus estudios. Por ley él tenía que tomar educación a distancia, una especialmente diseñada para entrenadores, y dejó su viaje Pokemon para adaptarse a la vida de un líder de gimnasio.

Ahora era de nuevo una celebridad, muchos de los entrenadores con los que luchaba le pedían fotos, los niños le pedían autógrafos y un grupo de chicas adolescentes acostumbraban a quedarse afuera del gimnasio, todas risueñas y ansiosas por hablar con él, pero disfrutaba de toda la atención mucho menos de lo que esperaba.

Estaba entrenando y criando más Pokemon que nunca, ademas como líder de gimnasio, tenía que seguir las reglas que le exigía la liga, lo que significaba que las batallas eran verdaderos desafíos de nuevo.

Era mejor que estar en una secundaria tradicional. Blue a veces se encontraba a sus viejos amigos de Pueblo Paleta, algunos nunca hicieron su viaje Pokemon y otros regresaron después de conseguir solo una o dos medallas, eran aburridos. Se comportaban de la misma manera que lo hacían cuando eran niños.

Así que Blue estaba seguro de que esta era la vida que quería, con todo y sus fallas.

De lo que no estaba seguro, era si estaba bien de la cabeza cuando decidió que iba a escalar El Monte plateado

Su abuelo le había mencionado que ahí se encontraban Pokemon inusualmente fuertes.

Eso era todo.

Los rumores acerca de que había un "misterioso y poderoso entrenador" en la cima, eran solo eso, rumores. Los niños contaban ese tipo de historias todo el tiempo. "Entrena a un Pikachu bajo la luna llena y evolucionará en un misterioso Pokemon que es todos los tipos a la vez". "Ve a Ciudad Carmín por la noche y has un canto especial para ver a Mew". Sin mencionar todas esas historias extrañas sobre el laboratorio de Isla Canela, o que atribuían las erupciones de los volcanes a Moltres o a clonaciones ilegales de Pokemon, en lugar de culpar a la madre naturaleza que ya llevaba mucho tiempo siendo subestimada.

Ese no era el estilo de Blue. Él era un entrenador serio, no un idiota que estaba convencido de que vio a un Zapdos en su tostada o algo así.

Iba a ir puramente por investigación y entrenamiento.

* * *

Blue cierra el gimnasio por un par de semanas y empaca lo necesario para el viaje. Elige a su equipo, a los mejores y los más fuertes, deja a Eevee con Daisy, y al resto de sus Pokemon en sus Pokebolas almacenados en el gimnasio. Su abuelo le da una chaqueta abrigada y un par de guantes aislantes, advirtiéndole que no confíe solo en el calor de Arcanine. Blue se despide de él con un "Si, si, como sea" y lo deja solo mientras murmura para si mismo quejas sobre la manera de ser de los adolescentes.

Blue pronto descubre que su experiencia escalando y subiendo montañas no es nada en comparación a subir el Monte Plateado. Aunque tenga a Rhydon para ayudarlo a despejar caminos y a subir las partes más pronunciadas, el camino es oneroso, y deja sus pantorrillas adoloridas para el final del día.

Los Pokemon aquí son más fuertes que la mayoría de los salvajes de Kanto, eso es cierto. Hay Pokemon de Johto también, algunos de ellos son poco comunes, y todos son resistentes al entorno en el que se encuentran. Hasta logra capturar a un Makuhita en el tercer día del viaje, un Pokemon que solo había visto en la TV.

En el quinto día la nieve comienza a caer, y Blue empieza a viajar sobre el lomo de Arcanine, aferrado a su cálido pelaje. Alakazam y Rhydon abren un camino a través de la nieve, Rhydon taladra el hielo y Alakazam limpia los caminos moviendo sus cucharas y enviando ondas psíquicas que hacen que la nieve desaparezca en el aire.

Están cerca de la cima y exhaustos. Blastoise y Exeggutor, que son los que están menos preparados para soportar las duras condiciones de la montaña, se quedan en sus poke-bolas durante la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de que hacen sus mejores esfuerzos por ayudar. Cuando el viento sopla más fuerte, Blue también regresa a Pidgeot a pesar de sus graznidos de protesta, no quiere que el ave se rompa un ala.

La respiración de Arcanine se vuelve pesada, y partes de su pelaje se tornan blancas cuando el hielo comienza a cristalizarse sobre él. Alakazam le pone una mano en el hocico y cierra los ojos, asegurándose de calentarlo lo suficiente, luego asiente con satisfacción y se da la vuelta para hacerle lo mismo a Rhydon. Pero cuando se gira hacia Blue le dirige una mirada severa que él está seguro que el Pokemon aprendió de su abuelo, de alguna manera. El mensaje es claro, Alakazam piensa que deben regresar.

Blue frunce el ceño, y niega con la cabeza.

-Seguiremos.- Grita sobre el aullido del viento, irritado de que su propio Pokemon le dirija esa mirada de enfado. – ¡Seguiremos hasta que encontremos un lugar para descansar esta noche!-

Alakazam niega con la cabeza, apoya su mano en la frente de Blue, y él siente como su temperatura comienza a elevarse, volviendo a la normalidad lentamente. Alakazam no puede seguir haciendo eso indefinidamente. Él sabe que debería tele-transportarlos de vuelta a la base de la montaña. Ya capturó muchos Pokemon, progresó mucho. Realmente no gana nada por alcanzar la cima.

Pero a Blue siempre le había gustado hacerlo.

Acariciando a Arcanine, le ordena seguir adelante.

A través de la nieve, Blue ve una sombra que se aproxima a ellos. Él grita una orden, pero no es lo suficientemente rápido, algo pesado y redondo golpea a Arcanine, mandandolos a ambos a volar hacia atrás. Blue cae de su lomo y aterriza boca abajo en la nieve. Levanta la cabeza y ve a Rhydon abalanzandose contra su agresor, mientras escucha el grito de un Pokemon que no reconoce.

Rhydon toma al Pokemon atacante y lo lanza contra la nieve. Es un Pokemon corto y rechoncho, con un tronco largo y colmillos curvos. Su piel es gruesa, su espina está cubierta con escamas blindadas. Donphan, un Pokemon de Johto, su apariencia es intimidante pero no son tan fuertes.

Ellos pueden con esto. Blue se pone de pie y sonríe.

-¡Rhydon, Surfeo! – Ordena. Pero Rhydon apenas tiene oportunidad de empezar a sumonear el agua cuando otro Donphan lo ataca por el costado, haciéndolo resbalar y tropezar en la nieve. Otro Donphan aparece delante, y luego otro. Arcanine gruñe, disparando columnas de fuego a sus atacantes. Alakazam pone barreras flotando alrededor de Blue para mantenerlo a salvo. Blue apenas puede hacer escuchar sus órdenes entre todos los ruidos de la batalla y los rugidos del viento.

¿Cómo demonios se las arreglaron para meterse en una pelea con toda una manada?, Blue no logra comprenderlo. Pero sí que entiende algo que no está acostumbrado a entender.

Está perdiendo, y no tiene esperanza.

Sus Pokemon no pueden escucharlo. Arcanine no entiende que su fuego no está ayudando. Rhydon, sin Blue, no sabe que Surfeo o Rayo Hielo es la mejor manera de acabar con ellos. En lugar de eso, está haciendo Perforador y sacude el suelo con Terremotos, lo que solo está dañándolos más a ellos que a los Donphans. Alakazam parece entender, pero está tan ocupado protegiendo a Blue de ser cubierto por la nieve que no tiene tiempo para hacer ninguna otra cosa.

Un Donphan golpea duro a Alakazam, y este colapsa inconsciente en la nieve. Blue intenta desesperadamente esquivar los ataques y subirse a Arcanine, quien está lanzando llamaradas en direcciones aleatorias.

En la distancia, Blue ve una figura y una oscura sombra.

Huele algo curioso en el aire. Siente algo penetrar en su nariz, y su mente se vuelve pesada.

Apenas tiene tiempo de registrar la figura de un Pokemon adentrándose en la nieve antes de colapsar.

Despierta sintiendo los lengüetazos de Arcanine en sus mejillas. Huele una esencia en el aire que no puede definir y escucha el crujir de una fogata.  
Blue se precipita en levantarse, y golpea su frente con la nariz de Arcanine. Un chico está acercando un cuenco al fuego y agregándole algo, tiene un Pikachu aferrado a sus hombros.

-Tu...- Empieza Blue, pero luego tose, lo suficiente como para que le duela el pecho.

Red lo mira, inexpresivo.

-Estuviste viviendo en una cueva todo este tiempo.- Dice, muy afligido como para decir cualquier otra cosa. Red aparta la mirada y regresa su atención a sea lo que sea esa horrible cosa que está cocinando. Ni siquiera está usando ropa de mangas largas, en la cima de una montaña.

Blue se toma un momento para observar su alrededor. Alakazam está sentado en la esquina, con sus piernas cruzadas, sus dedos juntos y unas cucharas flotando a su alrededor. Rhydon descansa hecho una bola a su lado. Blue voltea y encuentra a los demás sanos y salvos en sus poke-bolas.

El Charizard de Red está sentado cerca del fuego, y a su lado hay un gran Pokemon verde, que tiene una enorme flor en su espalda. Blue supone que eso resuelve el misterio del repentino somnífero.

-Tú no tienes un Venasaur.- Dice Blue antes de darse cuenta.

Red no responde.

-¿Cuándo obtuviste un Bulbasaur?- Pregunta Blue, ya está molesto por la brusca actitud de Red. ¿Por qué era que le importaba encontrar a este estúpido chico mudo otra vez? Seguía siendo el mismo niño imbécil y altanero que era cuando tenían diez años.

Finalmente, Red voltea y señala a Blue y luego a su Pokedex.

-El abuelo... él te dio el Pokemon que quedaba... de ese día. Sobraba uno cuando los elegimos.- Dice lentamente, y después se ríe y se pone una mano en la frente. –Claro que lo hizo.-

Red se encoge de hombros. Sirve la sopa de lo-que-sea en un cuenco y se lo arroja, junto con una cuchara de aspecto maltratado. No lo mira directamente a la cara, ni dice nada, pero sacude el cuenco cuando Blue se sienta, atónito.

-Veo que eres tan hablador como siempre.- Dice Blue secamente, pero acepta la comida. Parece una sopa de vegetales dudosos, que flotan en un fino caldo acuoso condimentado con lo que Blue sospecha que son trozos de hojas de Venusaur. Red llena cuencos para él y sus Pokémon, y se sienta. Los Pokémon de Blue ven a los demás comenzando a comer y, ya sea porque no ven sus dudas o porque están tan enojados con él como para ignorarlo, ellos comen también.

Arcanine se acerca a Red y ladra, meneando su cola. Red sonríe y lo rasca detrás de la oreja, llevándose tan bien con los Pokemon como siempre.

Algo dentro de Blue se rompe.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- Ruge, poniéndose de pie. Red se sobresalta, casi imperceptiblemente, y eso se siente bien, se siente bien darle a este idiota taciturno un susto. - ¡No puedes simplemente subir una montaña y empezar a vivir en una cueva así de repente!- Red inclina la cabeza, y algo en su mirada hace que Blue se sienta casi avergonzado. Pero se sacude, decidido a mantenerse furioso, porque alguien tiene que estarlo.

\- Mira, oye, si quieres jugar a la supervivencia en el desierto, eso no es gran cosa para mí.- Dice, con el tono de voz más vago que puede mantener, -¿Pero sabes qué? Tal vez deberías haberle dicho a alguien. Como, ya sabes, a tu mamá.-

Por un segundo, Blue está seguro de que ve un destello de culpa en la cara de Red. Pero pronto desaparece, y es reemplazado por su habitual semblante desagradable, y él simplemente cruza los brazos, recostándose contra el vientre de Charizard. Inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y mira a Alakazam. Alakazam abre un ojo y le devuelve la mirada, como si se estuvieran burlando de Blue en secreto.

Las manos de Blue tiemblan de furia y arroja el tazón de sopa al suelo de la cueva.

-Vas a volver a Pueblo Paleta conmigo.- gruñe.

Red extiende sus manos con expresión confundida. Como si Blue acabara de decir algo completamente absurdo. Él quiere gritar.

-¡Porque... porque no puedes vivir en una cueva como si fueras un ermitaño loco!- Dice Blue. Él mira a los Pokémon a su alrededor, tratando desesperadamente de que su argumento sobre la cordura obtenga algo de apoyo. Jura que los Pokemon de Red se ven incomodos, la punta de la cola de Charizard se mueve, Venusaur parpadea lentamente abriendo y cerrando los ojos. La mirada penetrante que le da Alakazam se parece demasiado a la de su abuelo para su gusto, y Rhydon inclina la cabeza. Arcanine continúa moviendo su cola y le sonríe a todos.

Arcanine no es muy bueno leyendo el ambiente.

Red termina su cena y sale de la cueva, y Blue podría gritar. Lo sigue dando furiosos pisotones.

Afuera, la nieve y el viento finalmente se han calmado. Cada pisada deja una huella, haciendo que cada paso sea lento y pesado. Red se mueve rápidamente a través del camino nevado, y Blue se queda atrás, en un sector plano rodeado de altos pinos.

Red se da vuelta y saca una Pokébola de su cinturón, mostrándosela a Blue, y luego lo mira a los ojos...solo por un segundo, esa es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que Red puede soportar mirar a alguien directamente a la cara. Pero su intención es clara.

-¿Quieres luchar?- Pregunta Blue cuando los Pokémon salen de la cueva, Arcanine salta a su lado y coloca su cabeza debajo de la palma de su mano. Red asiente.

-¿Y si gano, volverás a casa?- Vuelve a preguntar Blue, luchando por entender la extraña línea de pensamiento de Red. Una vez más, él asiente, más lento esta vez, más grave.

-Bien- gruñe Blue, poniendo una mano en al lado de Rhydon y mirando a Red, -Pero esta vez ganaré.-

Blue pierde, horriblemente.

* * *

-¿Él simplemente... vive allá arriba?- Pregunta la mamá de Red, sin un tono reconocible en su voz. Blue se encoge de hombros: realmente no sabe qué decirle a la mujer. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿"Oh, parece que tu hijo se volvió completamente loco, se escapó de casa y ahora vive como un hombre de las cavernas junto a sus Pokémon. No volverá a casa a menos que lo derrote en una batalla Pokémon, cosa que he demostrado una y otra vez que soy incapaz de lograr"?

-Aparentemente está entrenando.- dice, aunque solo sea por decir algo.

-Oh... bueno, supongo que él siempre ha sido un chico extraño- responde ella suavemente, con una frase que no destaca por ser la revelación del año. Se queda en silencio por un momento, con las bolsas de compras temblando en sus manos, y Blue espera que no empiece a llorar. Lo último con lo que quiere lidiar hoy es con una persona llorando.

Respirando profundamente, ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Blue, golpeándole la parte superior de la espalda con sus bolsas de compras, y le da un breve abrazo. Blue se congela, sus brazos se quedan rígidos a sus costados. Y Después de un momento, se las arregla para reunir el valor de darle una palmadita en la espalda.

Masami lo suelta y retrocede, sollozando.

-Gracias. Por encontrarlo. Sabía que tenía que estar bien, pero...- dice, y respira, mordiéndose el labio -Me siento mucho mejor al confirmarlo.-

Blue no puede entender por qué no está furiosa.

\- La próxima vez que lo veas...

Blue no sabe si habrá una "próxima vez" pero su expresión escéptica no hace nada para disuadirla.

-¿Podrías decirle que me escriba?- Pregunta ella, con una nota de súplica en su voz. Blue se encoge de hombros pero promete hacerlo. No es como si realmente tuviera otra opción.

* * *

Red nunca fue el chico más fácil del mundo con el que lidiar.

En la escuela, cuando la clase se volvía muy ruidosa, presionaba sus manos contra sus orejas y sacudía su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que Blue siempre imaginaba como se salía disparada de sus hombros. En invierno, se reusaba a usar abrigos, y si los profesores intentaban obligarlo, él se retorcía y se resistía hasta que ellos se resignaban y se rendían. Se negaba a jugar los deportes en equipo, a pesar de que era un buen corredor, de que escalaba arboles con facilidad, de que lanzaba pelotas con una precisión increíble y de que podía levantar objetos del doble de su tamaño. Al final del día, cuando les tocaba limpiar el salón, se sentaba en una esquina y se tapaba los oídos. Nadie podía convencerlo de que entrara a donde estaban todas esas sillas y escritorios haciendo ruido, a donde la música sonaba alta y los niños reían y parloteaban

Eran estas cosas las que hacían que los otros niños se burlaran de él. Claro que era Blue quien empezaba, pero si él no hubiera tomado las riendas, cualquier otro niño lo hubiera hecho. No puedes andar por ahí actuando como un rarito, siendo especialmente difícil de tratar, y esperar que los demás no se molesten contigo o se burlen de ti. Blue no tenía la culpa. Si Red hubiera aprendido a ser normal, nadie se hubiera metido con él.

Cuando empezó a ir al laboratorio, las cosas mejoraron. El profesor Oak no se molestaba con sus extraños hábitos, y no le hacía estudiar nada que él no quisiera. Simplemente lo dejaba leer cualquier libro sobre Pokemon, aunque fuera complicado y ningún otro niño de nueve años fuera capaz entenderlo. Lo dejaba alimentar a los Pokemon que estaba estudiando, y lo dejaba ayudar a sus asistentes cuando estaban analizando estadísticas complicadas o tomando notas.

Red parecía feliz. Seguía sin hablar mucho, pero no tenía que hacerlo. No necesitaba hablar para relacionarse con los Pokemon. El profesor estaba maravillado con él, no dejaba de hablar sobre cómo se relacionaba con los Pokemon de esa manera tan natural, sobre cómo estaba destinado a la grandeza, sobre lo inteligente y talentoso que era, sobre que niño tan amable era, sobre como se entendía con los Pokemon con tanta facilidad, sobre como se preocupaba por ellos tan profundamente.

Blue estaba realmente harto de escuchar todo eso.

* * *

Mientras está visitando las ruinas de Isla Canela, tamizando las cenizas y los detritos, Blue se encuentra con la campeona de Johto. Al principio no la reconoce, solo ve a una chica extraña con coletas aproximándose hacia él junto a un Houndoom. Entonces la recuerda. Es otra campeona joven, quien acaba de cumplir doce años. Ella detuvo el regreso del Equipo Rocket y arrasó en la Liga Pokemon.

Ve a Red en la forma en la que ella acaricia tan despreocupadamente a su Houndoom. Pero su expresión le recuerda más a la suya, tiene esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro y mira a todos los sitios como si le pertenecieran.

-Hey, ¿eres el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Viridian?- Pregunta, con un acento grave, típico de Johto.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunta él. Eevee está de pie frente a él, y su pelaje está comenzando a erizarse. El Houndoom ruge mientras su cola se mueve adelante y hacia atrás.

-La campeona de Johto, Lyra.- Dice, con una mirada tan enfocada como la que solía tener Red, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene una sonrisa engreída en su rostro que él jamás sería capaz de hacer. –Y tú eres el líder del gimnasio.-

Blue tiene la sensación de que ella no va a retirarse hasta que tenga su batalla. Pero él no es el tipo de persona que va a dejárselo tan fácilmente. Le dice que vaya a conseguir las otras medallas de Kanto y luego regrese. No va a perder su tiempo con alguien que no de lo mejor de sí.

Cuando ya tiene olvidado todo el asunto, ella regresa a enfrentarlo con quince medallas en su mano, y, sorprendido pero satisfecho, Blue decide pelear con ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella ordena a sus Pokemon con rapidez, pero no con el típico pánico que Blue comúnmente ve en tantos otros entrenadores. Sus órdenes son calculadoras, y usa a su favor muchas más cosas además de la tabla de tipos, se aprovecha de cada elemento del campo de batalla. Su equipo está bien balanceado, cada pokemon es rápido y poderoso, y todos están muy bien cuidados. Es mucho mejor que buena.

Blue le da una buena batalla, pero ella gana. Y él ve la decepción en su rostro, ve como arruga las cejas cuando Blastoise colapsa en el suelo.

Empieza su típico discurso: "No puedo creer que haya perdido contra ti" y sigue con todo ese rollo, lo mismo que le dice a todos los entrenadores que van al gimnasio. Ella está muy aburrida, y solo espera con pereza a que se calle y le dé la medalla Tierra junto con la TM de Espacio Raro. Él también miraba de esa forma a los líderes de gimnasio que derrotaba cuando era entrenador.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunta, y luego suspira. –Pensé que de verdad podría aprender algo de ti.-

Mientras observa como mueve arrogantemente su cadera y ve al enorme Feraligatr a su lado, siendo tan leal y cariñoso como cualquier cachorro Growlithe, Blue tiene una idea.

-¿Has escuchado sobre aquel misterioso entrenador que está en la cima de Monte Plateado?- Dice. –Dicen que es el entrenador más fuerte del mundo.-

Eso atrae su atención.

Vuelve a verla una semana después, cuando está saliendo de la tienda de Viridian. Ella esta más animada que la última vez que la vio, sus ojos brillan y sonríe. El se encuentra con su mirada y levanta la mano para saludarla. Ella responde su saludo y corre hacia él, saludando también a Eevee.

-Alguien está de buen humor.- Comenta Blue. –Entonces, ¿asumo que lo derrotaste?-

-Nop.- Responde ella mientras mastica goma de mascar, haciendo bastante ruido con cada mordisco . –Tienes razón. Él es fuerte. Es el que te hizo pedazos en la liga, ¿cierto? –

Blue rueda los ojos.

-Seh. Gracias. Necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara.- Dice, Preguntándose si él también era así de molesto cuando tenía doce años.

-Ja. Bueno, me alegra por fin tener un reto.- Dice ella sin mirarlo directamente, tiene una sonrisa en su rostro. Blue no puede evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿A qué clase de niño le gusta tanto perder? Blue tiene casi quince años y todavía tiene que apretar los dientes cada vez que alguien logra derrotarlo. A pesar de que, siendo un líder de gimnasio, está casi obligado a perder.

Ella sacude la cabeza, y la única conclusión que saca Blue es que debe estar loca. Debe ser una condición que está intrínsecamente ligada a ser un auténtico prodigio.

-¿Así que vas a volver a enfrentarlo? –

-Si. Así es.- Responde, sonriendo. –Hasta que gane. Cosa que, tú sabes, ocurrirá. ¡Y lo obligaré a que me enseñe todo lo que sabe! Ya sabes, como Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luke Skywalker.-

Oh, sí que es molesta. Aunque Blue tiene que admitir que ella le agrada.

-De todos modos, ¿qué está haciendo ahí arriba?- Ella pregunta, mientras hace un globo con su goma de mascar.

-Entrenar.- Contesta Blue, evitando decir "Escondiéndose."

Cuando Lyra regresa, le dice eufóricamente que lo venció. Él se ríe y se toman una foto juntos para celebrar. Esa misma semana, Blue regresa a Pueblo Paleta para visitar a su abuelo y a Daisy, y espera encontrarse con Red allí también.

No lo hace.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue es mejor escalando Monte Plateado que antes. Esta vez prepara un equipo no solo basado en su fuerza, sino en lo bien que pueden soportar las duras condiciones de la montaña. Deja a Exeggutor y Blastoise, ya que ambos son Pokemon tropicales y propensos a enfermarse con el frío, y en su lugar lleva a Eevee (que puede adaptarse a todo) y a un Ursaring, un Pokemon que atrapó en Johto.

Empacó, se vistió sabiamente, y hasta preparó a sus Pokemon para que supieran qué hacer en el caso de que no puedan escuchar sus órdenes.

Preferiría no tener que esmerarse tanto en cosas por las que nadie va a elogiarlo, pero no tiene otra opción, ya que la mitad de los residentes de Pueblo Paleta confían en él para que vaya a visitar a Red.

Además, no quiere sufrir la humillación de tener que ser rescatado otra vez.

* * *

-¡Red! Red, ¿estás aquí? – Grita mientras entra en la cueva. Hay una bolsa de dormir en el suelo, la fogata está apagada, y unas ollas y unos platos limpios están abultados y atados en una esquina. Hay olor a humo y una esencia a vegetales hervidos en el aire, junto al olor a cuero quemado del Charizard de Red. Hay una soga de la que cuelgan ropas y toallas que está atada a los extremos de la cueva. Red no puede estar lejos.

Blue suspira y deja el paquete que la mama de Red le envió en el suelo. Eevee salta de sus hombros y comienza a olfatear, mientras su cola se mueve adelante y hacia atrás.

Blue ve a algo brillar entre unos suministros que están abultados en una esquina. Así que se agacha y busca el objeto hasta encontrarlo entre un par de Hiper Pociones; es un PokeGear con una pantalla rayada. Ni siquiera tiene una correa. Blue frunce el ceño, siempre creyó que Red no tenía ninguno.

Presiona el botón que está al costado para encenderlo, y tampoco tiene contraseña, cosa que no le sorprende.

Las únicas entradas en sus contactos son "Mama" y "Profesor Oak". Hay un montón de mensajes sin leer; la mayoría son de su madre, aunque también hay de otros números sin guardar. Blue empieza a deslizar el dedo por la pantalla.

_"¿Estás interesado en una entrevista con DJ Mary?" _

_"Por fa Por fa Por fa Regresa a la liga!"_

_"El EQUIPO ROCKET PREVALECERÁ, ENTRENADOR DE MIERDA."_

_"Feliz 16to cumpleaños a mi increíble hijo. Te ama, mama." _

_"El otro día leí un artículo que decía que tienes daño cerebral. Creo que está en lo correcto. LOL!"_

_"Red, gracias por tu arduo trabajo en la Pokedex. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres visitarnos?"_

_"Continua escondiéndote, freak." _

Hay cientos. La mayoría están sin abrir. Red debe recibir una docena por día, por lo menos. Blue Empieza a bajar cada vez más rápido, y los mensajes solo se vuelven más densos y urgentes.

_"Red, ¿tienes suficiente comida ahí arriba?"_

_"n00dz Plz" **(*)**_

_"Te queremos en el episodio especial de Buscando Entrenadores!"_

_"¿Aún no has muerto congelado ahí arriba? lmao"_

_"EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA VUELTO, AYUDANOS POR FAVOR." _

_"¿Por qué huiste?"_

_"Re: Líder del Gimnacio Viridian."_

Blue casi tira el PokeGear, y Eevee se queda mirándolo mientras sus orejas crispan.

-Lo siento, pequeña.- Dice y se sienta de piernas cruzadas junto a ella. Eevee se acomoda en su regazo, y ronronea mientras él rasca su pelaje. Blue abre el mensaje. El número no está agendado, pero obviamente es Lance.

Lance le había ofrecido el puesto de Líder a Red primero, por supuesto. Aunque, si Blue era honesto consigo mismo, ya lo sospechaba. A juzgar por la fecha, se lo había pedido justo antes de que él se fuera. Red ni siquiera se molestó en responder que no. Simplemente huyó de casa y se fue a vivir a la cima de una montaña… Porque claramente esa era la opción más sensata. Duh.

Escucha el crujir de unas pisadas en la nieve, y Blue levanta la mirada para ver a Red aproximarse hacia él. El Pikachu en su hombro le dirige una mirada asesina, Pero Blue ni siquiera se molesta en aparentar arrepentimiento, solo sostiene en alto el Pokegear, asegurándose de que Red pueda ver el mensaje de Lance en la pequeña pantalla.

\- ¿Es por esto que te fuiste? – Pregunta.

Red lo mira con el ceño fruncido, se acerca y le quita el PokéGear de la mano, guardándolo bruscamente en su bolsillo. Las mejillas de Pikachu crepitan con electricidad, y sus orejas están presionadas contra su cráneo. Blue suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-No estoy aquí para pelear, si eso es lo que piensas.- Le dice, más a Pikachu que a Red. Blue podría quedarse a vivir en la cueva y Red simplemente lo ignoraría. Pikachu sin embargo, podría electrocutarlo. –Vine para entregar eso.-

Señala el paquete de suministros, y Red lo mira y se mueve hacia el para desempaquetarlo. Blue ya sabe lo que hay dentro: comida, ropa nueva, suministros de primeros auxilios. Todas cosas aburridas pero necesarias. Su mamá había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en armarlo. Son cosas que ella sabe que Red realmente no necesita, es lo suficientemente autosuficiente como para vivir sin ellas, pero al fin y al cabo son cosas que es mejor tener de sobra.

Red se gira para mirarlo con la cabeza inclinada, está desconcertado, quizás porque no termina de entender por qué su madre le enviaría estas cosas, o por qué Blue vendría hasta aquí para traérselas. Beep boop, su cerebro dejó de funcionar.

\- Sí, de nada- dice Blue, rodando los ojos - Sé que estoy gastando saliva, pero deberías volver.-

Red deja el paquete en el suelo de la cueva y mira a Blue, expectante.

-O al menos escríbele a tu mamá. Todos en Pueblo Paleta están hartos de verla tan triste y preocupada. – Blue vuelve a mirar al PokéGear que Red aún tiene apretado en la mano. -¿Cuál es el punto de tener esa cosa si no la usas?-

Red se encoge de hombros y comienza a sacar cosas de su bolso; raíces, hojas y frutas que encontró en la montaña. Las deja en el suelo, piensa por un segundo y luego libera a su Lapras. Sostiene un balde y ella lo llena con agua fresca y limpia. Entonces Red se pone a trabajar, limpiando la comida y comenzando a picarla.

-¿Entonces, asumo que puedo quedarme a cenar?- Pregunta Blue, aunque solo sea para romper el silencio. Red le señala el fuego apagado, sin apartar la vista de su tarea. Con un suspiro, Blue saca a Arcanine de su bola, y él, como siempre, está encantado de estar allí. Blue lo tranquiliza, y redirige su atención a la fogata.

-Parece que nos están poniendo a trabajar, amigo.- dice, frotando la mejilla de Arcanine. Red no le demuestra si notó su insulto o no.

Blue decide poner a prueba su teoría y descubre que sí, que podría mudarse a la extraña cueva ermitaña de Red, y que Red no haría nada al respecto. Se queda allí los siguientes días, duerme acurrucado con Arcanine por la noche, explora el Monte Plateado durante el día, y come con Red por las mañanas y las tardes. Si Red hizo algún cambio en su rutina para acomodar a un invitado, Blue no puede saberlo. Él sale a la montaña a primera luz del día con sus Pokémon, regresa cuando empieza a oscurecer, y se duerme a medianoche. O tal vez no… a veces Blue tiene la sensación de que Red no duerme en lo absoluto. Pero no se lo pregunta. No es asunto suyo y, francamente, no le importa. Para nada.

La otra cosa de la que Blue se da cuenta, es que el PokeGear de Red solo suena, suena y suena todo el tiempo. Recibe mensajes de su madre, del abuelo, de líderes de gimnasio, y de personas a las que alguna vez ayudó, todos le piden que regrese al mundo, todos le preguntan si se encuentra bien. Luego están los mensajes de fans que piden fotos, batallas, entrevistas, o que aparezca en algún que otro reality show. Hay mensajes de personas que le ofrecen tratos para escribir libros sobre él, otras que le ofrecen contratos para series de TV y películas, y un millón de otras cosas que Blue mataría por tener pero que nunca le ofrecieron.

También están las amenazas; mensajes de seguidores del Equipo Rocket, de fans de Blue, de personas que simplemente lo odian porque necesitan a alguien a quien odiar. Insultos, amenazas, burlas, imágenes de Pokemon muertos, links a artículos y a titulares que especulan si tiene algún problema mental. Cosas que deberían hacerlo enojar, o al menos molestarlo o algo, pero no.

Red no reacciona al sonido del PokeGear, ni siquiera lo mira.

Blue no puede comprender por qué simplemente no lo arroja en algún lugar de la montaña y se desase de el de una vez.

Sentado con Eevee en su regazo, mientras observa a Red anotar cosas cuidadosamente en su Pokédex, Blue decide probar una táctica diferente.

-Así que… esa chica que envié aquí para pelear contigo…- dice, y Red levanta la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿ella no me mencionó? - Red sacude la cabeza, y Blue suspira. -Bien, bien. Ella te ganó. ¿Cómo se sintió eso?-

Pikachu frota su cabeza contra la mano de Red, mirando a Blue de manera asesina. Si bien el resto de los Pokémon de Red ya se acostumbraron a él (incluso parece que le cae bien a Charizard, de alguna extraña manera), Pikachu aun lo trata con absoluto desdén. No parece que a Red le afecte su pregunta, pero con Red siempre es así. Sin embargo, Blue puede notar que está empezando a sacarlo de sus casillas. Eso es bueno. Si alguien merece ser capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, es él.

-Es decir, pensé que una vez que fueras derrotado, dejarías este acto del ermitaño y regresarías a casa.- Continúa, y luego se encoge de hombros, actuando como si nada puede importarle menos. -No pensé que estuvieras tan decidido a seguir con esto. Quiero decir, sé que cada entrenador tiene sus manías, pero cielos.-

Red lo está mirando ahora, mientras reposa sus dedos sobre el corto pelaje de Pikachu.

-Oh, oye, si quieres decirme que me calle, adelante.- Dice Blue, elevando cada vez más la voz. – ¡Solo dime que me detenga! ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Red inhala y luego exhala, abriendo la boca un poco, su voz cruje dentro de su garganta.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo dime que cierre la boca!

Red traga saliva y jadea, moviendo los labios sin decir palabra, luego se tapa la boca con ambas manos, y finalmente, sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos, mientras se golpea la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

Blue, para su sorpresa, se siente terrible. Se levanta y se aproxima a él, mientras piensa en todas esas veces que provocó a Red en la escuela y en como él entraba en crisis por su culpa, crisis de las que Blue se reía aunque Red tuviera que ser llevado a la enfermería o enviado a casa. Piensa en como siempre ha empeorado la vida del chico frente a él, y en lo poco que se ha esforzado en enmendarlo.

-¡Hey, hey, lo siento! ¡No... No te asustes…! Sheesh- Dice sentándose a su lado. Pone una mano sobre su hombro, pero Red la aparta, su respiración se vuelve temblorosa y Blue está completamente perdido. No ha visto a Red tener este tipo de crisis desde que estaban juntos en la escuela primaria, y en ese entonces casi siempre era él quien las causaba, no el que lo ayudaba a calmarse. No tiene idea de que hacer para no empeorar más la situación.

Los Pokémon de Red, sin embargo, parecen saber exactamente lo que tienen que hacer. Pikachu se arrastra sobre su regazo, frotándose contra su camisa hasta que las manos de Red se encuentran con su espalda.

Charizard da un paso adelante, enrollando su cola alrededor del cuerpo de Red y apoyando la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza mientras respira lentamente. Lapras tararea, muy suavemente, haciendo que su melodía sube y baje en armonía con las respiraciones de Charizard.

Blue simplemente se queda sentado observando, fascinado a pesar de sí mismo. Había asumido que Red había superado esto cuando empezó su viaje Pokemon. El chico había derrotado a los _yakuza_ sin apenas parpadear; era una locura pensar que todavía cargaba con las mismas cosas que le hacían difícil hasta ir a la escuela.

Con sus Pokémon consolándolo, Red comienza a calmarse, y su respiración se vuelve cada vez más constante. Después de un rato, él levanta la mirada, casi volviendo a ser el mismo, pero sus cejas todavía están arrugadas por la frustración. Blue tiene la incómoda sensación de que él está más frustrado consigo mismo que con cualquier otra cosa.

-Tú... ¿aun tienes algunos problemas, huh?- Dice Blue, estúpidamente. Red tiene una mirada que logra comunicarle el "¡DUH!" más fuerte y seco que Blue nunca ha escuchado en su vida, y tiene que reírse.

-Y yo aún soy un poco imbécil- continúa. -Supongo que ambos aún tenemos cosas con las que trabajar.

Red todavía no lo ve directamente a la cara. Eevee, observando toda la situación, se acerca a Red y coloca sus patas sobre sus rodillas, mirando su rostro enrojecido. Red la mira con curiosidad, luego extiende una mano para que la olfatee, y la rasca detrás de la oreja.

-La críe desde su huevo yo mismo.- Dice Blue, porque eso es lo que le dice a todas las personas que Eevee conoce. Red lo mira y, por primera vez, no es una mirada de cautela, enojo o desconcierto, sino una que muestra interés. Una confusa oleada de alegría surge en Blue cuando se encuentra con esa mirada, y él apenas logra hacerla retroceder.

-¿Alguna vez criaste a un Pokemon desde su huevo?- Pregunta.

Red sacude la cabeza, se inclina hacia adelante, y Blue tiene la sensación de que no podrá dormir hasta que le diga literalmente todo lo que sabe sobre eclosionar huevos Pokémon. Aunque, curiosamente, ni siquiera le importa.

* * *

Blue se acostumbra a visitar a Red cada vez que puede. No es que eso sea frecuente.

Todavía está ocupado: tiene que lidiar con el gimnasio, además de con una cantidad cada vez mayor de responsabilidades; Elm y su abuelo siguen usándolo para sus extraños proyectos de investigación y otros trabajos, ahora está casi graduado de la escuela secundaria (aunque eso no significa mucho para alguien que ya tiene un trabajo a tiempo completo descomunal) y también está el artículo sobre las líneas evolutivas de Eevee que se supone que debe editar para un amigo de su abuelo.

Su Eevee ni siquiera ha evolucionado todavía, probablemente porque, como dice Daisy, es más una mascota malcriada que un Pokémon de batalla entrenado por un líder de gimnasio.

-Me molesta esa acusación.- Le dice Blue en respuesta, mientras le da a Eevee otro poffin. Daisy rueda los ojos, le "arregla" el cabello y se va al trabajo, dejando a Blue solo mientras murmura para sí mismo y se lo despeina de la manera correcta nuevamente.

El punto es que él y Red ahora son algo-así-como-casi-amigos. Red incluso comienza a enviarle mensajes a su madre de nuevo.

Una mañana en el laboratorio, su abuelo casi se ahoga con su café cuando ve que recibió un correo electrónico de él; dos oraciones completas que le informan que está bien y que ha notado un comportamiento sexualmente dimorfico en la población de Donphan que ha estado rastreando. Blue puede ver que su abuelo está listo para tomar notas, y escribe una respuesta de 3000 palabras.

Blue vuelve a visitarlo, y le da un huevo de Squirtle que engendró de su Blastoise y un Ditto. Red lo toma, sonriendo más de lo que Blue nunca lo ha visto, casi haciendo que toda esa estúpida travesía por Monte Plateado valga la pena. Red construye un nido en su cueva para que el huevo descanse cubierto de ropa vieja. Lo mide con cuidado y le toma fotos con su PokéGear, tan meticuloso y dedicado como siempre. Blue lo observa con asombro, recostado contra el Snorlax de Red. Es impresionante ver como el chico se entusiasma cuando se trata de Pokemon.

Aun no hay señales de que Red vaya a bajar, su madre sigue viéndose un poco triste y perdida cuando Blue la visita, aunque está mejor que antes.

* * *

Blue todavía piensa que el proyecto Pokédex como método de recolección de datos es una completa locura.

Piensa en eso con más fuerza mientras está revisando cientos de notas escritas por preadolescentes. Notas completamente insípidas, sobre algo que vieron hacer a algunos Pidgey, o sobre cómo es su Rattata. Algo así como el 95% de las entradas que envían a la Pokedex son completamente inútiles. Cosas así solo pueden tener algo de valor para las personas que las escriben.

Cuando lee una nueva entrada sobre Marcargo que asegura que tiene una temperatura corporal de 18,000 grados Fahrenheit, Blue necesita tomarse un descanso para tomar una taza de café y golpearse suavemente su cabeza contra la pared.

Blue menciona el tema cada vez que se encuentra con un Profesor Pokémon. Y cada vez que lo hace, solo recibe una risa indulgente como respuesta. No entiende cómo las mentes más brillantes del mundo pueden pensar que esta es la mejor manera de recopilar datos.

-Abuelo, en serio… -

-Blue, ya hablamos sobre esto.-

-Abuelo, es una locura- dice, abriendo un archivo en su computadora. -Escucha este: Blaziken tiene unas piernas increíblemente fuertes, puede subir fácilmente a un edificio de 30 pisos con un solo salto.-

-Blue…-

-Oh, aquí hay una buena. "Sucedió una mañana: un niño con poderes extrasensoriales se despertó en la cama transformado en un Kadabra."- Dice Blue. -¡Esa no es una entrada de una Pokédex, es Kafka!-

-Personalmente estoy muy impresionado de que un niño de 10 años esté lo suficientemente familiarizado con la historia como para copiarla.- Dice su abuelo, sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión ante la frustración de Blue.

-¡Abuelo!- gruñe Blue, girando sobre su silla para mirarlo a la cara. -Y, oye, ya que hablamos del tema, ¿por qué tenemos que usar nuestras batas de laboratorio todo el tiempo? No, no, ¿sabes qué?, ¿por qué tenemos que usar una bata de laboratorio cuando estamos en la oficina o hablando con entrenadores, y luego otra diferente cuando de verdad estamos trabajando?-

-Blue, escúchame.- Dice su abuelo, dándose la vuelta y recostándose en su silla. -Cuando tenías diez años, ¿cómo imaginabas que era un científico?-

-¿Huh?- Responde Blue. -Bueno, ya sabes. Bata blanca, gafas, portapapeles...-

-Correcto, e imagina que tienes diez años y conoces a un científico que parece ser un viejo arrugado usando un jersey y pantalones.- Continúa. Blue lo mira fijamente, sin entender el punto, y su abuelo sonríe. -Llevamos las batas de laboratorio porque eso es lo que quieren ver los niños que nos visitan. Y en cuanto a las entradas de la Pokédex... sí, admito que la mayoría no tienen, eh…un gran valor científico.

Blue suelta un bufido.

-Pero ese no es el punto, ¿verdad?- Dice su abuelo. -El punto es que esto hace que los niños se involucren en algo más que ganar batallas durante su viaje. De esta manera, no solo salen y capturan Pokemon salvajes para empezar a darles órdenes, también escriben y leen sobre ellos, los cuidan más atentamente. Esto es para alentarlos a detenerse y pensar más en ellos. Y cuando sean mayores, esta experiencia trabajando en la Pokédex podría atraerlos de vuelta a uno de nuestros laboratorios, listos para hacer un trabajo real. Considéralo como nuestro compromiso público, nos corresponde tanto la educación pública como la recopilación de datos.

-Sí, claro. -se queja Blue.

-Bueno, funcionó contigo, ¿no?- Dice su abuelo con una sonrisa, y Blue se da la vuelta, furioso porque sabe que tiene razón.

-Aun así, estoy un poco cansado de tener que hacer el trabajo duro, abuelo.-

-Oh, todos tenemos que hacer el trabajo duro.- Dice su abuelo, señalando su propia pantalla como prueba: ha estado ingresando datos en una hoja de cálculo a partir de las notas escritas durante las últimas dos horas. Todavía tiene otro archivo para terminar. La vista es suficiente para hacer que Blue se desespere: su abuelo es el primer eslabón de la cadena, por lo que si él tiene que hacer ese tipo de trabajo, realmente todos los que trabajan en el laboratorio tienen que hacerlo.

Pero Blue todavía no tiene que hacer esto. No tiene que ayudarlo con la investigación en lo absoluto: tiene su gimnasio, tiene a sus Pokémon, eso es ya es bastante con lo que lidiar.

Sin embargo, es su elección. A veces ni el mismo entiende por qué, pero aun así elige hacerlo. Porque es bueno en esto, porque tiene algo que demostrar, porque de lo contrario vendría otro idiota y probablemente lo haría peor. Y además, a él le gusta esto. Le gusta usar su cerebro casi tanto como le gusta ganar. No puede imaginarse solo luchando con sus Pokémon todo el día. Por mucho que le encante eso, la idea de no hacer nada más que luchar es sofocante.

Simplemente no puede imaginarse volviendo atrás en el tiempo y diciéndole eso a su yo de once años. Blue sacude la cabeza y vuelve a su trabajo, enderezando el cuello de su bata de laboratorio totalmente innecesaria.

Su abuelo lo observa, de manera constante, de la misma manera en la que evalúa el comportamiento de un Pokémon en su laboratorio.

-Blue, ¿alguna vez has pensado en otra manera de continuar con tus estudios?-Pregunta con cuidado, como si fuera una pregunta muy delicada. Blue levanta la mirada, porque realmente no lo ha hecho, y entonces se ve inmerso en una conversación muy larga y profunda que nunca esperó tener.

* * *

-Estoy pensando en irme a Kalos por un tiempo.- Dice Blue. Red aparta su atención del movimiento que estaba tratando de enseñarle a Venusaur, y lo mira con asombro e indignación. Como si fuera él quien, de hecho, escalara una maldita montaña todos los meses para ver al Blue, y no al revés.

-Este tipo ha propuesto un nuevo tipo de Pokemon allí, y la Liga Global está considerando aceptarlo, así que el abuelo quiere que vaya allí para comprobarlo. Además, la universidad que está en Luminalia es, ya sabes, la mejor. Y yo soy el mejor. Así que…-Dice, y se encoge de hombros. -Estoy pensando en ir a estudiar allí durante un año más o menos, dejaré que uno de mis entrenadores se encargue del gimnasio por un tiempo. ¿Qué piensas?-

Red todavía se ve profundamente ofendido. Blue se ríe.

-Oye, ya sabes, si te sientes solo aquí sin mí, siempre podrías volver a la civilización. -Dice. -Podría llamar a Lyra y decirle que quieres aceptarla como tu aprendiz después de todo.-

Red se estremece.

-Sí, no lo creo. ¿Ella todavía viene aquí todo el tiempo?-

Red cierra los ojos; Su expresión de dolor responde por sí misma.

-Ella es una buena niña.- Dice Blue, sonriendo ante el horror en su rostro, y se inclina hacia él. -¿Seguro que no quieres ser su maestro?-

Red aparta el rostro de Blue, empujándolo con una mano.

-Eso sería un no.- Dice Blue, y Red se da vuelta, volviendo a concentrarse en perfeccionar el nuevo ataque de Venusaur.

-Wow, ¿estás enojado conmigo?-

Siguiendo la dirección a la que apunta el dedo de Red, Venasaur corta un árbol a la mitad, con un movimiento rápido de sus hojas. Red solo le da la espalda, haciendo más gestos, dando órdenes sin palabras que su Pokémon sigue sin dudar.

-Wow, está bien. Estás enojado conmigo.- Dice Blue, cruzando los brazos, e irritándose rápidamente. -¿Estás enojado porque me voy?-

Red no responde, solo continúa dándole órdenes a su Pokemon a su extraño modo silencioso. Venusaur parece inseguro, pero obedece las órdenes tan diligentemente como siempre, solo mira brevemente a Blue. Eevee también lo observa sin saber qué hacer.

-Oh como sea.- Dice Blue irritado, y regresa a la cueva, tan altaneramente como puede. Charizard está acurrucado con el recién nacido Squirtle, y abre un ojo cuando Blue entra, Eevee corre detrás de él.

-Oh, no me mires así. -le dice a Charizard.

Lo que pasaba con los Pokémon era que, a menudo, crecían más rápido que sus entrenadores. Esa era en parte la razón por la que los niños podían irse tan lejos de casa siendo tan jóvenes, siempre que tuvieran un buen Pokémon a su lado. Blue lo había vivido con Alakazam. Había pasado de ser un Abra que se la pasaba todo el tiempo durmiendo, o aferrado al cuello de Blue, a un Pokémon que lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su cuchara si estaba comportándose como un completo imbécil, o lo obligaba a sentarse a comer algo si no lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Del mismo modo, Charizard a menudo miraba a los humanos como si estuviera considerando ignorarlos por veinte minutos. La misma mirada que le está dando Blue en este instante. Por mucho que Blue no quiera discutir con un lagarto, no puede evitar ponerse a la defensiva.

-Él es el que está comportándose como un idiota.- Le informa Blue. Charizard resopla, exhalando una nube de vapor, y apoya la cabeza en la curva del caparazón de Squirtle.

Blue gruñe, liberando a Arcanine de su bola, y se acuesta, apoyando su cabeza contra él como si fuera una almohada, finalmente cierra los ojos.

Está oscuro cuando Blue despierta por culpa del sonido de unas pisadas, y luego siente el calor de un cuerpo acomodándose detrás de él. Parpadea, girándose para ver a Red acostado a su espalda, junto a su gorra y sus zapatos acomodados a un lado. Esto es lo más parecido que ha hecho Red a volver con el rabo entre las piernas.

Podría decir algo al respecto. Sería una manera sencilla de provocarlo.

Aunque probablemente también empeoraría la situación y haría que Red se vaya a dormir afuera en medio de la nieve toda la noche. Blue ya debería de tener la edad suficiente como para saber que hay mejores formas de resolver las cosas.

-¿Todavía estás enojado?- Pregunta en su lugar.

Red asiente, con su cara medio enterrada en el pelaje de Arcanine. Blue suspira, poniéndose una mano sobre su rostro.

-Sabes que tú te fuiste sin decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad?-

Red solo lo mira fijamente.

-Estoy diciendo que, de la misma manera en la que tú te sientes porque me voy, es como todos los demás se sintieron cuando huiste. Solo que lo mío no es tan malo, al menos tú sabes a dónde iré.-

Red inclina la cabeza. Blue suspira.

-¿No puedes simplemente escribir lo que quieres decir?- Se queja Blue.

Red niega con la cabeza, y Blue por un momento considera estrangularlo con sus propias manos. No sabe cuál es el problema, si es algo que está en la cabeza de Red, si se trata de un extraño voto de silencio, o si de verdad su voz ya no funciona más. Simplemente no entiende por qué Red insiste en hacerlo todo de la manera difícil.

Blue se levanta, mientras Arcanine resopla y rasca sus patas contra el suelo, y se dirige a su bolso. Saca un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo, arranca las primeras páginas en las que había estado tomando unas notas y luego lo empuja contra la cara de Red.

-Aquí.- Dice, y luego, cuando Red no lo toma, repite con más insistencia. -_Aquí.-_

Red lo acepta, el desgano es evidente en su rostro. Pero aun así levanta las rodillas y apoya el papel sobre sus muslos, sosteniendo la pluma con su mano izquierda. Red sostiene el bolígrafo de forma curiosa, lo sujeta entre su pulgar y el resto de sus dedos, como si fuera una pinza. Blue recuerda que los maestros intentaron enseñarle cómo sostenerlo correctamente en la escuela primaria. Nunca hizo mucha diferencia.

-Ahora, ¿qué tal si solo escribes cuál es el problema? Me estoy cansando de jugar a las charadas.-

Red lo mira y luego vuelve a mirar el papel. Se muerde con fuerza el labio, y durante un largo rato, se queda quieto, observando la página. Luego comienza a escribir algunas letras, lentamente, con torpeza.

Pero casi de inmediato, tacha todo. Respira hondo y comienza de nuevo.

Esto sigue sucediendo una y otra vez, y cada vez Red se ve más frustrado y más decidido que la anterior. Pikachu se despierta, y se queda mirándolo mientras azota su cola con inquietud.

Red puede escribir, Blue lo sabe. A veces envía correos electrónicos, breves y concisos. Puede escribir mucho sobre Pokémon y leer cosas que harían que la mayoría de los profesores universitarios vayan a buscar un diccionario. Pero, al parecer, lo que sea que le hace difícil hablar tampoco desaparece cuando intenta hacerlo por escrito.

Blue se da cuenta entonces de que quizás debería haberle dado algo para tipear, en lugar de escribir. Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde, él sabe que Red no va a devolverle la hoja hasta que termine.

Se siente como si hubieran pasado varias horas cuando Red por fin termina y le devuelve el bloc de notas. Son dos oraciones muy desprolijas, las letras están descuidadas y su caligrafía es difícil de descifrar.

_"No es lo mismo. Tú no tienes que irte."_

-¡Oh por...Tu tampoco tenías que irte! -Exclama Blue.

Red niega con la cabeza y señala con ella el PokéGear que está enterrado entre todas sus pertenencias. Aun está titilando y recibiendo mensajes, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, a pesar de que han pasado años desde su primera y última aparición en la liga Pokémon.

-Si hubieras hecho un par de apariciones públicas, ya te habrían dejado en paz. Es el misterio lo que les gusta.- Dice Blue. Red frunce el ceño, se tapa la boca con tres dedos y luego señala su garganta. Es un buen punto. ¿Cómo se suponía que daría una entrevista para la radio si no podía hablar?

-Desaparecer en una montaña sin decírselo a nadie fue extremo.- Dice Blue, sin estar seguro de si está asombrado o exasperado. Red señala la libreta y, a regañadientes, Blue se la entrega, no quiere volver a tener que esperar una eternidad observando a Red escribir y tachar, escribir y tachar.

Aun así, le toma una eternidad, pero se siente como una un poco más corta que la primera vez. Red vuelve a mostrarle el papel.

_Disolví a una organización criminal internacional cuando tenía 11 años. Extremo es lo que hago._

Blue resopla tan fuerte que tanto Arcanine como Charizard se despiertan, con una serie de ladridos y gruñidos indignados. Blue se disculpa y los calla, y ambos vuelven a acostarse. Luego vuelve a dirigir su atención a Red, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Aun así, apestó para todos los demás.- Dice. Red le quita el cuaderno, golpea el papel dos veces con el bolígrafo y luego desliza una sola línea en la página, antes de volver a mostrársela.

_ :( _

-Bien, de acuerdo. Estabas estresado.- Concede Blue, apenas es capaz de creer que se está rindiendo ante unos ojitos de cachorro, y ni si quiera eso, ante unos ojitos de cachorro _escritos._

Red solo lo mira, de manera casi expectante. Como si Blue fuera capaz de leer su mente y entender qué demonios es lo que quiere.

-Podrías venir conmigo.- Sugiere. Red se sienta rígido y sacude la cabeza muy rápido.

-Bien. Pero no digas que no te lo ofrecí.- Dice Blue con un suspiro y se acuesta a dormir, dándole a Arcanine una palmada cariñosa en el costado.

Cierra los ojos, todavía escucha a Red respirando detrás de él, y Blue sabe que aun está sentado. El silencio sigue expandiéndose entre ellos, y él quiere gritarle que simplemente se duerma, que diga algo, que escriba otra nota, o que haga cualquier cosa. Se siente como si estuviera esperando algo, y Blue odia esperar.

Finalmente, Red se levanta y se dirige hacia afuera nuevamente. Blue hunde su rostro en el pelaje de Arcanine y suelta un suspiro.

Se despierta cuando la luz de la mañana se dispersa a través de la cueva. Arcanine está roncando suavemente debajo de él, y Blue siente su cálido pelaje contra su mejilla. Arcanine gruñe y tira de la manta que está sobre sus hombros, y el codo de Blue se roza contra algo cálido. Mira hacia atrás, y se encuentra con Red que está acostado detrás de él con los ojos cerrados, sus manos están enroscadas debajo de su mejilla, y su pecho sube y baja con su respiración. A lo lejos, escucha a Squirtle burbujear, y unos golpes suaves.

Intentando moverse lo menos posible, Blue levanta la cabeza para seguir el ruido. Squirtle y Eevee están jugando en la nieve, Eevee salta, Squirtle lanza burbujas y se tambalea lentamente, cayendo ocasionalmente y escondiéndose en su caparazón. Cerca de ellos, sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Alakazam los observa, y de vez en cuando levanta un dedo para ayudarlos a salir de la nieve o evitar que uno de ellos se caiga.

Alakazam lo mira, y Blue jura que le guiña un ojo antes de volverse a enfocar en los Pokemon más jóvenes.

Su primer instinto es hacer una rabieta y preguntarle qué está tratando de insinuarle con ese guiño. Cantar una canción y hacer un baile sobre cómo tiene que irse pronto de allí a capturar algunos Pokemon, o a entrenar un poco a Eevee, o algo, cualquier cosa.

De todos modos, eso no sería una completa mentira. Sí que tiene trabajo que hacer. Tiene que regresar pronto al gimnasio y comenzar con los preparativos para cerrarlo, darles tareas a sus entrenadores para que tengan algo que hacer durante el tiempo que estará fuera, y comenzar el papeleo para su visado en Kalos. Su escritorio en el gimnasio estaba, francamente, rechinando debido al peso de todas las tareas que tenia acumuladas sobre él.

Aunque hace frío afuera, y estando entre Arcanine, la manta acolchada y Charizard que aún está acurrucado cerca, se siente cálido y cómodo en la estúpida cueva de Red.

Además, Red probablemente no duerme tanto como debería. De hecho, mientras lo observa, Blue no está seguro de si alguna vez lo ha visto dormir, y la rareza de eso ya es suficiente como para que se quede observándolo durante un tiempo mucho mas largo del que sabe que es normal.

Decidiendo que ambos merecen un descanso, Blue regresa.

* * *

Los aeropuertos son uno de los pocos lugares donde las batallas están absolutamente prohibidas. Si Blue era totalmente honesto consigo mismo, antes de que llegara al aeropuerto de Ciudad Azafrán con su equipaje a cuestas, había olvidado que existían lugares como ese.

Le tomó media hora salir de seguridad. Fue acorralado y escaneado, y, después de que entregó a sus Pokemon y de que declaró sus especies y niveles, no dejaron de darle una orden confusa tras otra, no dejaron de preguntarle si el de verdad era _ese_ Blue Oak, hasta que, completamente irritado, preguntó si no sería más fácil que suba a su vuelo desnudo. Hubo un puñado de risitas detrás de él, y el asistente de seguridad, con aspecto avergonzado, finalmente lo dejó pasar.

Sin sus Pokémon, y con una buena hora de espera que tiene por delante hasta que lo llamen para abordar, Blue se da cuenta de que realmente no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo. Compra un café, da una vuelta sin rumbo por la librería, le firma un autógrafo a un estudiante tartamudo, y finalmente, se hunde en un asiento libre, con una revista abierta pero sin leer en su regazo, y se da cuenta de que está lo suficientemente aburrido como para observar a la gente.

Es extraño: ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar y casi ningún Pokémon. Hay Machokes y otros Pokémon similares en la pista de aterrizaje, ayudando a cargar y descargar equipaje, y los agentes de seguridad tienen un par de Pokébolas en sus cinturones, pero aparte de eso, solo hay personas. Personas de aspecto elegante con trajes y celulares que van apresurados a su próxima reunión, padres exhaustos por los gritos de sus hijos, familias que se quejan de su equipaje, adolescentes entusiasmados que sostienen hamburguesas de aeropuerto demasiado costosas y que chismorrean entre murmullos y chillidos. Es extraño, y tan ruidoso, como si la gente intentara compensar la ausencia de sus Pokémon haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

Blue piensa en la blanca llanura del Monte Plateado, se imagina caminando penosamente a través de la nieve que cae sobre sus rodillas. Toma un tiempo, pero finalmente te acostumbras a caminar a través de ella; ya sea porque te vuelves más rápido, o porque simplemente te acostumbras a moverte tan lentamente, Blue nunca fue capaz de descubrir cuál de las dos era su caso.

También te acostumbras al aire helado, dejas de notar el frío punzante en tus mejillas cuando sopla una briza, y empiezas a notar el olor de los pinos puntiagudos. No es que comience a sentirse más cálido exactamente, pero sí que el frío se vuelve más refrescante en lugar avasallante, te mantiene despierto durante el día.

Entonces, un día, mientras estás parado en la nieve y observas la extensión blanca del cielo, el silencio se acaba, y comienzas a escuchar débilmente el sonido de los pájaros en los árboles, a los Donphan trompeteando en la lejanía, y el suave murmullo de la nieve que cae.

Al escucharlo, Blue siempre había sentido como si la montaña estuviera viva debajo de sus pies, en lugar de ser algo muerto e inamovible como antes creía que lo era. Algo lento y silencioso, pero antiguo y poderoso, digno de respeto, pero algo en lo que confiar y de lo que depender.

Blue es sacado de sus pensamientos por unos golpes, y levanta la mirada para ver a una familia pasar que está luchando por mantener su enorme equipaje en posición vertical. Las madres charlan muy rápido entre ellas, una está sosteniendo a un niño pequeño y chirriante debajo del brazo, y la otra está tirando de la mano de un niño de diez años, ambos intentando arrastrar unas maletas demasiado grandes para ellos.

-¡Mamá!- Se queja el niño mayor, -¿Tenían que llevarse a mi Pidgey? ¿Él está bien?-

-¡Mamá, tengo que ir al baño!-

-Ritsuko, te dije que deberíamos habernos ido antes.-

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa si las Pokébolas se pierden o se mezclan?-

-Estoy segura de que eso no sucederá, y querida...- Dice la otra mujer, sonando agotada, antes de dirigir su atención a su esposa; -no pudimos salir antes, te dije que...-

-¡Mamá! ¡Pipí!-

-¡Mamá! ¡Pidgey!-

Un dolor de cabeza se forma en las sienes de Blue cuando sus voces se desvanecen entre la multitud, y nuevamente es consciente de todo el ruido.

Se pregunta si el alboroto y el caos del aeropuerto es lo mismo que Red siente en todas partes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Blue revisa su PokéGear. Su bandeja de entrada está llena de buenos deseos que le enviaron los otros líderes de gimnasios de Kanto, severos (y extraños) recordatorios de su abuelo de que no debe usar la bicicleta adentro de algún lugar, mensajes de aliento de Daisy y mensajes de algunos amigos. Incluso hay un "¡_Come algunos macarrones por mí! :-), Estoy muy orgullosa de ti"_ de la madre de Red. Blue desliza la pantalla y sonríe mientras los lee, toma un sorbo de su café y casi se ahoga.

También hay un mensaje de Red con un archivo adjunto:

_"Esto puede ser útil."_

Blue frunce el ceño y lo abre, es un artículo muy largo y seco con las reglas y estrategias sobre la batalla de rotación. Apenas logra cubrir su resoplido con una mano, y escribe una respuesta.

_"Wow. ¿Es tu manera de desearme buena suerte?"_

Regresa su atención a su revista, y su PokéGear emite un pitido nuevamente. Las cejas de Blue se arquean: ¿dos mensajes? Debe de ser su cumpleaños o algo así. Él lo abre, y como de costumbre, Red demuestra que es una insaciable caja parlante.

_"Si."_

Blue rueda los ojos.

_"Bueno, necesitaba algo para leer en el vuelo de todos modos. Gracias."_

La siguiente respuesta no llega hasta que Blue está en la puerta de embargue, casi listo para apagar su PokéGear durante todo vuelo:

:)

Blue ni siquiera nota la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas de traducción: **

**(*) **_n00dz Plz:_** Significa Send Nudes**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Blue llega tambaleándose al aeropuerto de ciudad Luminalia, enceguecido por la brillante mañana de Kalos, acalambrado y con el cuello adolorido por haber tratado de dormir en su asiento. Hubiera estado en primera clase o no, doce horas es demasiado tiempo para pasársela encorvado en un tubo de metal volador sin sus Pokemon.

Llegando a la puerta, Blue nota que tiene que esforzarse para entender el idioma, incluso para hacer algo tan simple como moverse por el aeropuerto y comprarse el desayuno en la cafetería repleta de gente que está al otro lado. Cuando estaba en la secundaria lo hacía muy bien en sus clases, no había anticipado este tipo de problema. Pero ahora, teniendo que enfrentarse cara a cara con personas que hablan Kaloniense fluido, en lugar de a las clases grabadas en cassettes donde hablan lento y claro, Blue se da cuenta de que esto podría ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Sycamore no está ahí para recibirlo como le prometió su abuelo, sino que en su lugar se encuentran sus dos asistentes que se presentan ante él como Dexio y Sina, hablando con un perfecto acento Ransei. Aparentemente, no confiaban en que el profesor llegara a tiempo, y basándose en lo poco que sabe acerca del Profesor Sycamore, Blue cree que quizás ellos tengan razón.

El día siguiente es confuso y agotador. Blue pasa todo el día intentando desesperadamente mantenerse despierto, siendo reprendido por uno de los asistentes o por Alakazam cada vez que cabecea ("¡vas a lamentarlo cuando sufras del jetlagg mañana!") Conoce al profesor Sycamore y le da la mano mientras este se presenta con un nativo Kaloniense que Blue no es capaz de seguir del todo bien. Conoce a los Pokemon iniciales que el profesor estuvo engendrando para dárselos a los nuevos entrenadores. Lo llevan a un tour por ciudad Luminalia, del que más tarde solo es capaz de recordar tres cosas: comerse lentamente un parfait en un grave estado de privación del sueño, ver a una mujer hacer un escándalo sobre su Furfrou, y hacer enfadar a un camarero por olvidar que las personas en Kalos dejan propina. El resto es solo un confuso rejunte de los edificios demasiado iluminados, calles repletas de personas, y fragmentos de conversaciones que apenas es capaz de entender.

Cuando por fin se pone oscuro, Sycamore y sus asistentes se apiadan de él y lo llevan al apartamento cercano al laboratorio en el que va a quedarse ese año. Blue apenas es capaz de apreciar la vista de la ciudad que tiene desde su ventana antes de que el agotamiento lo domine por completo, y dejarse caer sobre su cama, en la que se queda dormido junto a Eevee, quien se acurruca al lado de su cabeza.

Aunque está muy ansioso por explorar Kalos y empezar con sus trabajos de investigación, también se encuentra con que hay mucho para ver en ciudad Luminalia. A diferencia del sencillo y ordenado patrón de las calles que tiene ciudad Azafrán, las calles de Luminalia son pequeñas y confusas, y Blue con frecuencia acaba completamente perdido, observando con los ojos entrecerrados al casi inútil mapa de su PokeGear.

Se inscribe a clases en la universidad, gracias a los erráticos alientos del profesor Sycamore, se pone al día con su investigación, y escribe cartas (cuidadosamente revisadas y corregidas por Dexio, para cubrirlo por su estelar falta de manejo del idioma) a los líderes de gimnasio para presentarse. Cuando camina por la ciudad, frecuentemente es acosado por más y más niños que piden tomarse una foto con él, o con sus Pokemon, o que muy animados le hacen preguntas sobre Kanto, o sobre Red que él apenas es capaz de entender.

Daisy le manda mensajes constantemente, preguntándole cómo está y poniéndolo al día con lo poco que sucede en Pueblo Paleta. Su abuelo le escribe emails de vez en cuando, le envía largos y complicados mensajes sobre sus investigaciones del tipo hada, y le da sugerencias sobre cuáles podrían ser sus siguientes trabajos. Blue pasa mucho tiempo en el laboratorio, en clases, estudiando, trabajando y conociendo personas. De vez en cuando logra sacar tiempo para tener alguna batalla en el gimnasio, o con sus compañeros de clase, y le sorprende lo mucho que disfruta todo.

A pesar de que la ciudad sea abrumadora, de que Kalos sea desconcertante a veces, y de que su supervisor académico sea… distraído (por decirlo suavemente), a pesar de que a veces solo quiera comer un tazón de Katsu-don que no tenga esas extrañas especias Kalonienses, de que le gustaría que alguien le explicara cuánto se supone que debe dejar de propina y en dónde, y de todas esas elegantes boutiques llenas de ropa demasiado cara, a Blue le gusta mucho la ciudad. Dejando de lado sus calles limpias y relucientes, tiene un aire ajetreado que nunca sintió en Kanto o en Johto. Es algo que nota cuando sale de noche y ve a todos los adolescentes y estudiantes pasando el rato juntos en los canales, tomando copas de vino y riéndose. Algo que ve cada vez que observa a la muchedumbre, a las personas de todo el mundo que van y vienen, a las personas se sientan afuera de las cafeterías, fumando y bebiendo hasta bien entrada la noche, y cuando las ve volver tambaleándose a casa a primera hora de la mañana. A veces es agotador, a veces es estimulante, pero la ciudad nunca está quieta. Y, le guste o no, Blue a menudo termina dejándose llevar por ese ritmo.

Casi no tiene tiempo para nada más, así que no es como si fuera _demasiado_ evidente para él que Red no le ha mandado ningún mensaje desde que se fue.

No es hasta que termina el otoño y comienza a nevar, cuando empiezan las vacaciones, que Blue por fin tiene la oportunidad de explorar Kalos.

Sycamore enérgicamente le da un montón de trabajo que hacer y le comenta sobre todas las personas a las que "sin duda debería conocer" en su viaje, así que su tiempo libre no es realmente suyo.

Como ha trabajado para su abuelo desde sus once años, esto no es inusual para él. Blue rueda los ojos con su típico desdén, pero acepta cada tarea. Al menos ahora le pagan por esto.

No es hasta que el suelo se congela completamente, que Red por fin le manda un mensaje nuevamente.

Blue casi se cae de la bicicleta por la sorpresa cuando ve el nombre de Red parpadear en su muñeca. Da una vuelta, patinando sobre el hielo y casi choca contra un árbol. Eevee, que antes dormía tranquilamente en la canasta que cuelga del manillar, casi se cae por completo. Ella se da vuelta, siseando, mientras su cola se eriza y crece al doble de su tamaño. Blue agita su mano, disculpándose, e ignora su suspiro de desaprobación.

El mensaje no tiene título, ni tampoco hay nada escrito, pero contiene un archivo adjunto. Aparentemente Red por fin aprendió a usar la cámara de su PokeGear.

Red no está en la foto, y Blue siente una extraña puntada de decepción. Solo se ven sus Pokemon. Pikachu, Snorlax, Lapras, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise –

\- Hey mira esto.- Le dice a Eevee, mostrándole la foto y señalando a Blastoise con la punta de su dedo. –Aquí está tu amigo, completamente convertido en un adulto.-

Eevee se estremece mirando la foto, y luego mira la cara de Blue, claramente no está convencida.

-No, en serio.- Dice, y luego frunce el ceño, -¿Cómo es que aún no has evolucionado, eh?-

Las orejas de Eevee se presionan contra su cabeza, y su cola se azota de un lado a otro. No es que Blue piense demasiado en eso, pero él sabe que Eevee puede evolucionar sin una piedra gracias al vínculo que tiene con su entrenador. Él la ha criado desde su huevo, y han estado juntos durante años luchando y viajando. Si eso no es suficiente para evolucionarla, bueno, ya no sabe qué más hace falta.

¿Será que aún no se está vinculando apropiadamente con su Pokemon? Él pensaba que ya había dejado esa idea de lado cuando perdió contra Red. Claro que él no es como su abuelo, quien habla constantemente sobre cómo hay que amar y confiar en tus Pokemon, como si esa fuera una manera factible de reemplazar a la estrategia en una batalla. ¿Pero eso realmente era tan malo? Blue no quiere ser como esos líderes de gimnasio que se la pasan hablándoles a los niños sobre cómo tienen que amar a sus Pokemon y blah blah blah, como si con eso lograran otra cosa además de hacerlos rodar los ojos de aburrimiento.

Blue frunce el ceño, rascando a Eevee detrás de la oreja. Ella ronronea, inclinando su cálida cabeza hacia la palma de su mano y su pelaje se siente suave contra su piel.

Se le ocurre una idea: nunca se ha esforzado en entrenarla. No de la forma en la que suele hacerlo. Nunca vio la necesidad, ella nunca fue una buena herramienta de batalla.

No tiene que abrir su Pokédex para recordar sus estadísticas. Bueno, no son geniales. Ni siquiera son buenas. Definitivamente no es el tipo de Pokémon que elegiría para su equipo. Pero con las TM correctas, la estrategia correcta, y un buen entrenamiento de sus EVs, ella podría ser útil... quizás.

Red podría criarla y convertirla en un Pokemon listo para la batalla.

-¿Sabes qué?- Dice, mirando de nuevo la foto del equipo de Red. -¿Qué tal si entrenamos un poco?-

Eevee tiembla insegura, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Mientras camina por ciudad Anistar, Blue nota los brotes de verde que están comenzando a crecer a través de la escarcha, y el amarillo pálido de los narcisos que están agrupados al pie del Reloj del Sol. Al verlos, Blue frunce el ceño.

Vino a examinar el reloj, siguiendo la extraña teoría de Sycamore sobre cómo podría estar relacionado con una forma desconocida de evolución Pokemon. El plan era que Blue observara el comportamiento de los Pokemon alrededor del Reloj de Sol en diferentes momentos del día, pero a este ritmo es posible que no tenga el tiempo suficiente para completar la investigación antes de que tenga que volver a sus clases en ciudad Luminalia.

Eevee trota a su lado. Sus músculos están más tonificados que antes, su pelaje más brillante, y ahora está casi al mismo nivel que el resto de su equipo, gracias a las largas horas de entrenamiento en la Mansión Batalla.

Sin embargo, aún no muestra signos significativos de que vaya a evolucionar próximamente, no hay aumento en su apetito, ni cambios en su comportamiento o en su peso, no tiene olor a sudor, nada. Sigue sin ser muy buena peleando: es torpe y lenta, y no golpea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse al ritmo de los demás. Parece que nunca se empeña lo suficiente, después de algunos golpes cae, y él no puede dejar de pensar que no esquiva tan bien como podría.

Más que nada, la envía primero para que de algunos golpes y practique un poco, y luego la reemplaza por alguien más.

Es como cargar con un peso muerto en el equipo, ella ayudaría mucho más si simplemente evolucionara de una vez.

Esto no debería molestarlo. No le molesta.

Le molesta demasiado.

Aunque tampoco es que tenga tiempo para dejar que esto le afecte, tiene que concentrarse en recolectar datos, y a pesar de que Sycamore sea demasiado… Sycamore para notarlo, Blue no puede aceptar la idea de volver al laboratorio sin nada que enseñarle aparte de un Eevee increíblemente reluciente.

Suspirando, Blue empieza a preparar su equipo, pero es embestido por un maniaco que grita y lo tira al suelo.

Por un momento, cree que está siendo asaltado, aunque solo un idiota que haya vivido en debajo de una roca durante los últimos siete años podría pensar en asaltarlo, además, Anistar es una de las ciudades más seguras de Kalos. Luego reconoce a la voz que balbucea en un fluido Ranseigo con un pronunciado acento de Johto.

-¿Lyra?- Se las arregla para decir entre jadeos, y entonces ella lo suelta y se ríe. Está vestida de pies a cabeza al estilo de Kalos, debe estar gastando sus ganancias de la Liga en cada boutique que encuentra, y de alguna manera se las arregló para conseguir un sombrero incluso más grande y todavía más estúpido que el anterior. ¿Qué clase de extraña obsesión tenían los entrenadores prodigio con los sombreros y las gorras?

-Si. Me estaba preguntando si me cruzaría contigo por aquí.- Dice, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo rosado. –No pensé que ibas a estar de mal humor. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Estás jugando con el Reloj de Sol?-

Blue niega con la cabeza y abre la boca para comenzar a explicarle lo que estaba haciendo, pero Lyra ya ha perdido el interés, y está mirando a la Eevee que está medio escondida entre sus tobillos.

-Hey, esta es la pequeña bola de pelos que me mencionó tu abuelo.- Dice, y se agacha junto a Eevee, quien se eriza al doble de su tamaño y se presiona contra el suelo.

Lyra sonríe, y le extiende una mano amigablemente. -Hola, amiguita, no te asustes. Soy una vieja amiga de tu papa.-

-No soy su papa.- Se queja Blue, sin lograr nada con ello.

Eevee huele la mano extendida de Lyra y luego, después de considerarlo por un momento más, se frota la mejilla contra su palma.

-Ja, es una lindura. No es para nada tu estilo.- dice Lyra, revolviendo el pelaje de Eevee y poniéndose de pie. -¿En qué la vas a evolucionar? Déjame adivinar, Jolteon, ¿verdad? Un Pokemon eléctrico le vendría bien a tu equipo, sin ofender.

-¿Me estuviste siguiendo hasta aquí? - Dice Blue, decidiendo cambiar de tema porque que no quería tener esa conversación en ese momento.

-Oh, ya quisieras.- Dice ella, negando con la cabeza. -No. Solo pensé que Kalos era el siguiente en mi lista.-

-¿Tú lista?-

-Oh, decidí que voy a vencer a todos los líderes de gimnasio del mundo.- Dice, casualmente. –Supuse que al menos uno de ellos podría ser un reto.-

Las cejas de Blue se arquean. Ese era el tipo de cosas que se le ocurriría hacer a él si aún tuviera once años, y Lyra ya debería de tener al menos dieciséis, tal vez diecisiete. De cualquier manera, ya era mayor como para pensar en esas cosas.

-Ya vencí a todos los líderes de Kanto, Johto y Hoenn. Incluso he pensado en ir a ese extraño gimnasio de Orre también. Pero decidí venir aquí primero. - Dice ella, claramente deleitándose con su reacción incrédula.

Blue se compadecía de aquellos líderes de gimnasio que tuvieran que lidiar con esta chica beligerante y mal vestida que aparecía de repente con veinticuatro medallas y les exigía una batalla, ellos ni siquiera tenían a los equipos Pokemon adecuados para un entrenador de tal nivel.

-Hey, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal una revancha?- Dice, señalando a Eevee. -Quiero ver qué puede hacer esa pequeña bola de pelos.-

Blue rueda los ojos, y saca una Pokébola de su cinturón, agradecido de tener una excusa para procrastinar un rato.

-Lo que sea. No volveré a perder contra ti. - Dice notando con una descarga de adrenalina a la multitud que se reúne emocionada a su alrededor. –Adelante.-

Lyra es mejor que antes, Blue tiene que admitirlo. Pero él también lo es. Exeggutor acaba con su Feraligatr gracias a sus Giga drenados, y Blaistoise derrota a su nuevo Steelix sin problemas.

Con una audiencia cada vez más grande, Lyra envía a un nuevo Pokémon, un Arcanine, y Blue no puede resistirse, él también envía el suyo. Lyra rueda los ojos, pero a las personas que los observan les encanta y todos gritan mientras los dos Pokémon gruñen y se golpean el uno al otro, disparándose columnas de fuego. Finalmente, el Arcanine de Lyra obtiene la ventaja.

Sonriendo, ella envía un Dusclops, un Pokémon que Blue nunca había visto cara a cara antes, y este derriba a Exeggutor y Alakazam antes de que él pueda recordar las estadísticas y movimientos promedio del Pokemon. Pidgeot logra derribarlo con un poco más que buena suerte. Lyra contraataca con su Xatu, y los dos están mano a mano hasta que ella intenta a regresarlo, y Pidgeot lo toma por sorpresa con Persecución y lo noquea.

La multitud grita y toma fotos, y Blue aprovecha la oportunidad para sonreír y saludar. Lyra está demasiado concentrada para siquiera preocuparse por ello, y envía a un Pokémon que Blue nunca antes la había visto usar.

-¿Un Raichu, en serio?- Dice. -¿Un Raichu y un Arcanine?-

-Cállate.- dice ella bruscamente, sin apartar los ojos de la batalla. Raichu derrota a Pidgeot rápidamente, y Blue de repente se da cuenta de que solo le queda un Pokémon. Él mira hacia abajo y ve a Eevee escondida cerca de su tobillo, tiene su pelaje erizado y su espalda está arqueada.

Raichu los mira con furia, su pelaje está chisporroteando con electricidad. No solo está listo para pelear, sino que además está ansioso por hacerlo.

Blue mira a Eevee, y ella mueve su cola hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y luego da unos pasos hacia adelante. Lista, pero no ansiosa.

Blue Se siente como un idiota.

-Me rindo. - Dice, y Lyra parpadea. La multitud se ve confundida, por lo que Blue lo traduce y lo repite más fuerte. La gente los observa, luego se quedan viendo a Lyra, y finalmente se dispersan, murmurando con desilusión y confusión. Eevee lo mira completamente confundida.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Pregunta Lyra.

Blue levanta a Eevee en sus brazos, suspirando.

-Ella no quiere.- Dice, sintiéndose como un estúpido.

-¿Huh?-

-Ella no quiere pelear. No es buena en esto. ¡Es por eso que obligarla no sirvió de nada! –Admite. –Aunque tampoco la obligaba a pelear antes, pero eso tampoco funcionó.-

Eevee se sacude en sus brazos, asustada, y él al instante se siente terrible por gritar, la tranquiza y frota sus dedos sobre el pelaje de su lomo. Lyra solo lo mira desconcertada.

-No entiendo esto en lo absoluto. -Dice entrecerrando los ojos.

Él suspira.

-He estado tratando de evolucionarla. No ha funcionado.- Admite.

-Oh. Huh. -Dice ella. - ¿Qué has estado haciendo mal?-

-Nada- Responde. –La estuve criando bien. Siempre he criado a mis Pokemon… bien.-

-Wow, está bien. Nunca dije que no lo hicieras. -Dice, levantando las manos. –Esto suena a que estás hablando de algo mucho más importante que un Eevee.-

Blue se encoge de hombros, se muerde el labio y pasa los dedos por el pelaje de Eevee. Lyra lo mira por un segundo, y luego parece que por fin se decide a decir algo.

-¿Quieres almorzar? Hay un buen puesto de crepes cerca de aquí-

El deseo inmediato de Blue es rechazarla con arrogancia, insultarla en la cara y alejarse con un "te huelo luego" mientras la saluda con desdén.

Pero sabe que hacer eso no es lo correcto.

Se dice a si mismo que no lo haga.

Se recuerda que tiene 18 años, ya es legalmente un adulto. Debería comportarse mejor que cuando tenía once. Se recuerda a sí mismo que Lyra ni siquiera ha hecho nada para merecer que se comporte como un imbécil.

Aun así, lanza un insulto, se aleja y se despide moviendo la mano sobre su hombro, ignorando la forma en que su expresión de sorpresa se transforma en furia y luego a algo más parecido a una decepción.

Lyra no llama, y Blue no es como las personas que se disculpan primero.

Ya tiene todos los datos que necesita para escribir su informe cuando regrese a Luminalia. Se enfoca en eso.

Ella le envía mensajes, breves textos que le preguntan si tiene algo que decir. El los ignora.

Red le envía un mensaje, con un link a un artículo sobre Pokémon tipo hada con un simple "?" como comentario. Blue también lo ignora, aunque no está seguro de por qué.

Eevee aún no ha evolucionado.


	5. Chapter 5

Notas traductora: Bueno, no sé si habrá alguien leyendo esto, pero no he abandonado esta historia. :D, Solo he estado ocupada estos meses, y la cuarentena me permitió continuar. Para cuando empecé a traducir el capitulo 5, no recordaba lo jodidamente largo que era. ¡Más de 20 paginas!. (mas del doble de los otros capitulos) Pero realmente vale la pena, es un capitulo hermoso (sabrán a lo que me refiero si ya lo leyeron en inglés) Y es uno de los que mas me motivaron a traducir esta historia.

También me gustaría algo de feedback. Siendo que no soy profesional ni nada, al menos me gustaría que me digan si esto es ... ¿Legible? xD  
En fin, no se cuánto tiempo me llevará traducir el capitulo 6, viendo que los capitulos se alargan cada vez mas. Pero nos veremos pronto. O eso espero :)

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

El resto del año pasa en un parpadeo. Blue toma sus exámenes. Escribe documentos. Revisa las investigaciones de Sycamore y hace lo mejor que puede para mantener sus excentricidades a raya. Escoge sus clases especializadas en la Evolución Pokemon. Acompaña a Dexio y Sina a una conferencia en ciudad Porcelana para ayudarlos a presentar su investigación sobre Pokemon de tipo Hada, y descubre que comprende el idioma de Teselia incluso menos que el de Kalos.

Su abuelo lo elogia con entusiasmo por haber sido mencionado en la sección de agradecimientos de la presentación. Y la describe como "Un trabajo muy competente, en su mayor parte." Aunque también le dice que quizás debería de haber participado un poco más para merecer un mayor reconocimiento en ella.

Al día siguiente, Alakazam tuvo que arrastrarlo afuera de su habitación porque perdió demasiado tiempo procrastinando mientras leía sus viejas revistas sobre batallas y alimentaba a Eevee con macarrones.

No ha intentado hacerla pelear desde su encuentro con Lyra, por lo que ella parece más feliz. A pesar de que es, por mucho, el Pokemon más perezoso que tiene y de que está un poco gordita, Blue no puede dejar de preguntarse si su estilo de vida en ciudad Luminalia no la estará haciendo un poco malcriada.

Por lo menos sabe que no cruzará la línea pidiendo que la peinen como si fuera uno de esos horribles Furfrou.

-¿Es que simplemente no quieres evolucionar?- Le pregunta en el desayuno una mañana, mientras la ve tomar uno de los panecillos de chocolate. Ella responde con un maullido desinteresado, se limpia con una pata el resto de chocolate que queda en su nariz y luego baja de la mesa de la cocina para acomodarse en su litera.

-Esa fue una respuesta muy útil. - Dice Blue, y le da un sorbo a su café. Ella lo mira ofendida y se contorsiona, mientras sus orejas se mueven bruscamente.

Él supone que eso significa que lo hará cuando ella decida que es el momento adecuado.

Blue suspira y mira su Pokegear. Hace una semana, la madre de Red le envió un mensaje en el que le preguntaba si volvería a visitarlos para la Golden Week, y si tratará de convencer a Red para que los visite esas vacaciones. Como si la única razón por la que Red no baja de la maldita montaña fuera porque Blue no se esfuerza lo suficiente en lograrlo.

Él supone que Eevee no es la única que prefiere tomarse las cosas con calma.

Con un suspiro resignado, le responde que verá qué puede hacer. Sus exámenes ya habrán terminado para ese entonces de todos modos.

* * *

La respuesta de Red es corta y directa al grano. A pesar de que contesta tres días después de puro silencio.

_"__No."_

Fantástico. Genial. Blue ya no sabe ni para qué se molesta en intentarlo.

Alakazam le da unas palmaditas en el hombro hasta que Blue deja de apretar con tanta fuerza el PokeGear y respira hondo. Otro mensaje aparece en la pantalla.

_"__Vendrás a visitarme de todos modos, ¿verdad?"_

El no duda en responder que por supuesto que sí, lo hará. No puede imaginarlo de otra forma.

* * *

La noche siguiente a la llegada de Blue, Daisy invita a la madre de Red, a su abuelo y a varios de sus amigos del pueblo. A pesar de que Blue sigue bajo los efectos del Jetlag y de que no deja de hablar espontáneamente en kaloniense mientras se queja de lo suave que es el café de Kanto, es sofocado con abrazos y preguntas sobre Kalos, y todos se aseguran de comentarle todas las cosas que sucedieron en el pueblo durante su ausencia.

Su abuelo lo observa cuidadosamente, y hasta asiente con aprobación a algunas de las cosas que contesta sobre los estudios que estuvo llevando acabo de la evolución Pokemon. Aún no tiene ninguno de los resultados de sus exámenes para presumirlos, pero deberían estar listos en unas semanas, justo para el momento en el que tendría que pensar en volver a marcharse.

A pesar de lo cansado que está, toda la atención le sienta de maravilla, y pronto se da cuenta de que se siente más animado y pide más café mientras se balancea en su silla y se asegura de contar todas las anécdotas que tiene acerca del poco tiempo que estuvo en ciudad Porcelana cooperando con otros entrenadores e investigadores. Les cuenta sobre sus batallas contra los líderes de gimnasio de Kalos, y les comenta sobre lo avanzado que está el diseño de sus gimnasios en comparación con los aburridos gimnasios de Kanto. Les comparte un millón de historias divertidas sobre Sycamore, Dexio y Sina, les cuenta sobre el extraño habito que tiene Sycamore de decirlo todo gritando y sobre la desconcertante costumbre que tienen Dexio y sina de disfrazarse. Daisy se ríe y sirve más te, y hasta su abuelo sonríe un poco.

Mientras Daisy y Alakazam preparan la cena, Blue se da cuenta con decepción de que ya dejan de hablar de él para pasar a otros temas, como pasa siempre. Su abuelo comienza a hablar sobre cómo está trabajando en expandir la Pokedex y sobre cómo está colaborando con un idiota que de verdad quiere meter un Pokemon tipo fantasma ahí dentro. Blue no sabe qué pensar al respecto.

Oak le pide a Daisy que le mande algunos restos al laboratorio y se va. Esta probablemente sea la última vez que lo verá por tanto tiempo en semanas. Sin embargo, él autoriza a sus ayudantes a que se queden y sigan disfrutando de las festividades. Mientras los demás invitados ríen, charlan, y comparan sus planes para la Golden Week, empiezan a abrir botellas de licor y a servirlas, y Blue se da cuenta de que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para que le ofrezcan beber. Como empezó a beber vino en Kalos y eso es lo único que está acostumbrado a escoger, simplemente asiente y permite que le sirvan varias botellas de cerveza de Kanto y tazones de Sake. No tiene ni idea de lo qué son la mitad de las bebidas, y algunas le queman un poco en la garganta, pero se siente bien no ser tratado como un niño por una vez.

Siempre pensó que Pueblo Paleta era un lugar estúpido y aburrido, nunca entendió por qué su abuelo no los hacía mudarse a ciudad Celeste o Azulona. Antes no podía esperar a tener su tarjeta de entrenador y ser lo suficientemente mayor como para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. Aunque ahora tiene que admitir que tener a casi todo el pueblo en su casa, hablando y riendo como si todos se conocieran de toda la vida, después del ajetreado estilo de vida de ciudad Luminalia, se siente… genial.

Después de unas cuantas bebidas encima, mientras ayuda a la madre de Red a poner la mesa para la cena, ella le pregunta lo que Blue ya sabía que iba a preguntarle en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Red vendrá a casa este año? –

Siempre se lo pregunta con muchas esperanzas. Como si cada vez estuviera convencida de que ese sería el momento en el que su hijo vendría a casa. Blue está bastante seguro de que ella es la única que cree que eso de verdad va a pasar.

\- Él no está listo… aun.- Dice, y se da cuenta de que está arrastrando las palabras, así que se endereza y trata de parecer un adolescente confiado y engreído, en lugar de uno que esta atontado por haber bebido sake por primera vez en su vida. –Iré a visitarlo esta semana. No es tan difícil subir allí con el equipo adecuado.-

Ella asiente, ha mejorado en esconder su decepción y tristeza con los años. Al menos ahora Red le escribe, aunque sus emails y cartas tienden a ser secos y poco románticos.

Ella vuelve a concentrarse en la mesa, doblando servilletas y colocando bandejas de comida, y por un momento Blue piensa que ahí acaba la conversación.

-¿Podrías llevarme ahí este año? – Pregunta de repente.

Blue deja caer el plato que estaba llevando y este se rompe en el suelo. Con un resoplido, Alakazam levanta un dedo y los pedazos se mueven en el aire mientras flotan con seguridad hasta el contenedor de basura. La mama de Red no parece notar que, al contrario que su hijo, ella mira constantemente a la gente a los ojos, y no quita su mirada de la de Blue ni siquiera por un segundo.

-Me gustaría darle una sorpresa.- Continua ella, su voz es firme, y su mirada no retrocede.

Lo primero que piensa Blue es que Red odiaría algo como eso.

Pero también…

Red ama a su madre. Cada vez que Blue se la menciona, él parece ponerse triste y es como si se volviera más pequeño de alguna manera, como si volviera a ser el chico de diez años que miraba al mundo detrás de la falda de su madre con sus ojos muy abiertos y una mirada desconcertada.

Red no se está escondiendo de ella.

Es solo que el mundo en la cima de la montaña es mucho mejor para él, en varios sentidos.

Quizás es por eso que Red está atrapado ahí. Quizás el problema sea que es Red quien no es capaz de bajar, y no tanto el hecho de que Blue no es capaz de convencerlo. Quizás llevarle a su madre, haría que con el tiempo sea más fácil para Red irse de allí.

Ahora le parece algo tan obvio, que Blue no puede creer cómo no se le ocurrió antes.

Él se sienta, sonríe y le devuelve la mirada.

\- Hey, claro que sí. Él estará muy feliz de verte.-

-Oh, ¡muchas gracias! -

\- Blue, ¿escuché bien? ¿Vas a llevar a Masami a ver a Red? – Daisy los interrumpe apareciendo por detrás y Blue se sobresalta. Él voltea hacia ella y le sonríe.

-Sí, ya era hora. ¿Verdad? – Dice, ansioso por escuchar los elogios sobre lo buen chico que es por hacer esto.

\- Oh, ¡el abuelo y yo también deberíamos ir!-

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, somos como su familia también. Me preocupan mucho él y sus Pokemon, y el abuelo siempre fue muy cariñoso con él.

-¿Red? ¿Vamos a ir a ver a Red?-

-Oh, ¡es una gran idea!, ¿Aunque el Monte Plateado no es muy peligroso?-

-Tenemos al mejor líder de gimnasio de todo Kanto, ¡Estaremos bien!-

-Oh, ¿acaso Red sabe cuánto ha avanzado la tecnología desde que se fue? ¡Estará muy emocionado! –

Blue no puede decir una palabra. No puede explicarles cuánto odiaría Red tener que tratar con tanta gente a la vez. Así que abre otra botella de cerveza y trata de desviar la conversación a otra parte sin ningún éxito. Solo es el alcohol hablando, piensa Blue, todos perderán el interés en visitarlo a la mañana siguiente.

Esa mañana, el buzón de la casa está lleno de cartas de casi todo Pueblo Paleta, todas son sobre el viaje a Monte Plateado. La gente está comprando tiendas de campaña, estufas de campamento, sacos de dormir, abrigos de invierno, regalos para Red, y hasta le preguntan si pueden pedir prestado algún Pokémon para mantenerlos seguros durante el viaje.

Su abuelo empieza a dar los permisos para la visita, y a pesar de que ha rechazado a algunas personas porque no tenían medallas o porque eran muy mayores o propensos a enfermarse, a la mayoría les decía que sí.

Blue intenta decirles que una vez casi murió ahí por culpa del mal tiempo y por haberse cruzado con una manada de Domphan furiosos, aunque a nadie parece importarle demasiado. Así que intenta exagerar aún más la historia, inventándose más situaciones en las que casi muere, pero todos seguían sin perturbarse en lo absoluto.

Daisy le explica que es porque todas las historias que cuenta suenan así. Por lo que todo el mundo sabe que nunca deben tomarlo en serio. Blue no le habla por el resto del día.

Así que a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parece que el viaje sigue en pie. Y que tendrá que llevar a la mitad de Pueblo Paleta con él.

Red va a matarlo.

-¿Quieres que regresemos a Kalos?- Le pregunta a Eevee. Ella parpadea, bosteza, y rueda sobre sí misma para que le acaricie la panza, e Incapaz de rechazarla, Blue lo hace.

* * *

Al final, en el grupo están él, Daisy, la madre de Red, Oak, y uno de sus asistentes.

Al parecer, Daisy se encargó de contar más historias aterradoras sobre qué tan probable es morir en el Monte Plateado, y de paso también explicó como varios alpinistas entrenados tuvieron que beber su propia orina para sobrevivir.

_"__Ella puede ser muy astuta a veces" _piensa Blue.

Así que, un grupo de cinco personas.

No es tan malo.

O al menos, no lo sería para la mayoría de las personas. Para Red, sin embargo, probablemente sería como si Blue le hubiera llevado a toda la población de Kanto.

También está muy, muy seguro de que Red no leyó el mensaje que le mandó en el que explicaba toda la situación. Lo cual es, en su defensa, solo su maldita culpa.

Además está el problema de cómo va a llevar a todos hasta ahí arriba. Solo él y su abuelo tienen Pokemon de alto nivel, listos para pelear, pero los demás solo tienen Pokemon como mascotas o para ayudarlos en sus trabajos del día a día. Tipos de Pokemon que no durarían ni cinco segundos si alguno que proviene de Monte Plateado decidía atacarlos.

-¿Tu Alakazam no podría tele transportarnos a todos?- Pregunta la madre de Red mientras empacan y se preparan para su viaje. Blue y el Profesor Oak suspiran a la vez.

-No es tan sencillo. Alakazam podría tele transportarse a sí mismo y a alguien más en algún apuro. Pero si intenta llevar a más de una persona a la vez las cosas pondrían… complicarse.-

-¿Complicarse?-

-¿Has oído hablar del accidente en el tele transportador de Bill? – Pregunta Oak, y la madre de Red abre los ojos desconcertada. –Si hubiéramos logrado que la tele-transportación sea una forma segura de viajar, cualquier otra forma de viaje ya habría quedado obsoleta hace tiempo.-

-Exacto.- Dice Blue, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo. – Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, todos permanecerán cerca de mi o de mi abuelo. Si se pierden, disparen la bengala de inmediato y enviaremos a un Pokemon a que los recoja.-

Hay murmullos mientras todos asienten y comprueban si tienen una pistola de bengalas con ellos. Todos parecen nerviosos, pues para ellos esta será la travesía más complicada que tendrán en toda su vida.

-Hey, si alguien quiere retirarse, puede hacerlo ahora. – Dice Blue, quizás con demasiadas esperanzas de que alguien se arrepienta.

Nadie lo hace. Y las últimas esperanzas de Blue se extinguen en ese instante.

-Excelente. Pues vamos. – Dice el profesor, tan profesionalmente como siempre.

Blue se queda con la madre de Red y la deja subir a la espalda de Rhydon. Su viejo y gordo Ratata, el único Pokemon que ella posee, se queda en la Pokebola guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo. El asistente de Oak tiene un equipo de Pokemon listos para ayudarlo a trabajar, y a pesar de que él carece de aptitudes como entrenador, ellos pueden protegerlo bien. Daisy se queda con su abuelo más atrás en la nieve, montada en un Tauros.

-¿Red vive aquí arriba?- Pregunta la madre de Red desde el lomo de Rhydon gritando sobre el aullido del viento. Su cara ya está roja y rechina los dientes por el frio.

-¡Espera hasta que veas la cueva!- Grita Blue, trepando al lado de Rhydon cuando llegan a una pendiente muy empinada. Ella hace un ruido de desaprobación, y Blue solo puede rezar para que Red se haya molestado en decirle a Pikachu que cargara su Pokegear y haya leído el mensaje en algún momento de la semana, y ojala que al menos se haya preocupado en tratar de parecerse un poco menos a un hombre de las cavernas.

Detrás de ellos, Alakazam está encargándose de llevar el equipaje, incluidas las innumerables cosas que Daisy y la madre de Red insistieron en llevarle como regalos y la elegante comida que quieren preparar para celebrar. Blue espera que todos estén comprometidos a quedarse toda la semana y que ninguno de ellos quiera ir a la tienda de conveniencia para comprarse una lata de refresco o algo así. No quiere pasarse toda la semana arrastrándolos arriba y abajo de la montaña.

Después de un tiempo, Rhydon se las arregla para llegar a la cima. Por esta vez no está nevando, y cuando Blue siente el calor del sol en su rostro y respira el aire helado, se da cuenta de que de hecho extrañaba este lugar. Es el sitio más inhóspito en el que un adolescente podría quedarse a vivir, pero a veces hasta él puede entender por qué a Red le gusta tanto este lugar.

-Vive cerca de aquí, no estamos lejos.- Dice, y salta del lomo de Rhydon. Ve a la distancia un arco de electricidad amarilla que atraviesa los árboles y, sonriendo, le ordena al Pokemon que lo siga.

Encuentra a Red justo como esperaba: sudando y dándole órdenes silenciosas a Pikachu en su batalla contra un grupo de Ursarings. A pesar del sonido de las pisadas, Red no se altera, solo manda a Charizard a revisar qué está pasando.

Blue ayuda a Masami a bajar de la espalda del Pokemon y Charizard se dirige hacia ella, luego inclina su cabeza contra su mano para que lo acaricie y ella lo hace mientras se queda mirando a su hijo con la boca abierta.

Blue no puede culparla, la última vez que ella lo vio, él aún era solo un niño pequeño.

-Parece un hombre salvaje, ¿verdad?- Dice ella, claramente preocupada.

Blue no sabe qué otra cosa esperaba. Su hijo ha estado viviendo en una cueva en la cima de una montaña helada desde que tenía trece años. Claro que luce así.

Pikachu enviste al último Ursaring haciéndolo caer al suelo y la manada de Pokemon se retira. Luego vuelve a subirse al brazo de Red, y él sonríe apenas un poco antes de voltearse a enfrentar a cualquiera que sea el enemigo que cree que Charizard está conteniendo.

Y la expresión en su rostro es…

Seh, él no tenía ni idea de que esto iba a pasar.

Pikachu salta del brazo de Red y corre hacia Masami, soltando un chirrido cuando salta a sus brazos. Ella se ríe y lo acaricia frotando su cabeza, hasta que el Pokemon se baja y ella vuelve a mirar a su hijo.

Red da un par de pasos nerviosos hacia adelante, y mira a Blue como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso o ayuda para algo, pero su madre no retrocede. Ella lo abraza de repente diciendo su nombre con un sollozo y rompe a llorar con tanto ruido que hace que Red y Blue se miren extrañados.

Red envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ella, aun estando muy tenso, le da unas palmaditas en la espalda, y entonces parece que los años no hubieran pasado. Blue no puede evitar sentirse como un intruso, y al mismo tiempo, no puede evitar pensar que él nunca en su vida abrazó a Red. Se pregunta cómo reaccionaría él si lo hiciera.

Sintiéndose muy extraño de repente, Blue se sobresalta y quiere caminar hacia él tan pronto como su madre lo deje ir.

Pero la voz de Oak suena detrás de ellos y Blue voltea para ver cómo este se acerca montado en su Rapidash, junto con el resto del grupo.

Por un momento Red luce sorprendido, y Blue cree que va a salir corriendo hasta volver a lo más profundo de la montaña, pero entonces Masami toma su muñeca y él se queda ahí de pie como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Red despega su mirada del grupo para ver a Blue, luciendo traicionado, enojado, confundido, y todo a la vez. Blue solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe preguntándose cómo empezó a sentirse culpable tan fácilmente.

* * *

Nunca hubo tanto escándalo en Monte Plateado. Sobre la nieve, las voces del grupo hacen eco y resuenan más alto de lo que lo harían si estuvieran en el pueblo. Su abuelo trajo una tienda de campaña lo suficientemente grande para que todos puedan quedarse en ella, sin embargo Red se queda en la cueva. Los otros se sorprenden por esto, pero Blue no.

Y nunca hubo tantas cosas en la cima de Monte Plateado tampoco. Estaba lleno de barras energéticas costosas, ropa, botas y abultado equipo de invierno, sacos de dormir brillantes que se cierran para cubrir todo el cuerpo menos la cara, equipo elegante de cocina, bengalas y cuerdas. Todas cosas por las que un buen entrenador no tendría que preocuparse. Red confía en sus Pokémon y solo necesita la montaña para conseguir comida, refugio y calor. La mayoría de sus posesiones se relacionan con el entrenamiento o el cuidado de sus Pokémon de alguna manera. Apenas posee cosas que sean realmente suyas.

Sería fácil creer que solo tiene una muda de ropa, pero Blue sabe que eso no es cierto. Tiene dos chaquetas iguales, unos pares de jeans idénticos, algunas camisetas y varios pares de calzoncillos negros invariables, además de su gorra.

Blue, con un ataque de optimismo, le había comprado ropa nueva en Kalos e intentó entregársela como una ofrenda de paz. No fue muy efectivo. Red solo parecía desconcertado e incómodo, y luego volvió a estar enojado y se fue furioso para ayudar a Oak con algo.

Blue tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado. Era algo de otro mundo que un chico que literalmente nunca hablaba pudiera darle el tratamiento silencioso de esa manera.

No era su culpa, le había enviado un mensaje advirtiéndole esto. Además, si Red no fuera tan obstinado con lo que sea que quiere conseguir quedándose aquí, pudo haber ido a visitar a su madre hace años y haber evitado que esta estúpida visita ocurra en primer lugar.

El ruido, todas las cosas y toda esa gente ponían a Red muy nervioso y tenso, y Blue podía ver como él quería arrancarse el cabello cada vez que alguien le pedía ayuda con esto o aquello y le obligaban a interrumpir su entrenamiento. Pero aun así, Blue está seguro que hizo bien en llevarle a su madre.

Masami está contenta todos los días y habla con Red alegremente sobre cualquier cosa mientras le sirve comida y endereza su gorra. Blue hasta ve a Red sonreír de vez en cuando.

Y en algún momento de la semana, Red se relaja. No del todo, sus hombros aún se tensan cada vez que alguien lo acorrala e inicia una conversación con él, pero se está acostumbrando a la rutina, o mejor dicho, todos se están acostumbrando a la rutina de Red. Blue interrumpe a la gente cuando ve que lo están atosigando demasiado, y todos empiezan a adaptarse a sus manías y costumbres. Nadie lo obliga a salirse de su rutina de entrenamiento luego de los primeros días. Su madre comienza a aferrarse menos a su muñeca, Daisy se acostumbra a darle menos abrazos, y todos se adaptan cada vez más.

Hay algunos rumores molestos en la tienda sobre la mala actitud de Red esa noche, pero no son tan malos. Al menos no es nada que nadie no haya dicho antes.

Blue no responde a ninguna de las quejas, debería hacerlo, pero no lo hace. Simplemente es más fácil de esa manera. Aunque lo deje con una sensación incomoda en el estómago.

Daisy logra convencer a Red para que cene con ellos la última noche. Todos están ocupados cocinando, haciendo el arroz, cortando vegetales, mesclando la salsa y haciendo Miso, pero Red solo se queda sentado de piernas cruzadas mirando todo y manteniendo sus dedos sobre el pelaje de Pikachu. Todos saben que es mejor no pedirle ayuda. El trabajo en equipo no es una de sus mejores cualidades.

La cena es buena. Incluso es genial para algo preparado en la cima de una montaña. El cielo está despejado y la noche está sorprendentemente templada.

Todos se sientan en la nieve, sobre pequeños taburetes, cajas y baldes volteados, comiendo y repartiendo licor (al que Red se niega sacudiendo firmemente su cabeza, y hasta luce perturbado por la oferta).

Red se sienta junto a Blue, e incluso sonríe levemente con una broma que hace sobre el entrenamiento de stats con la que solo se ríe el profesor Oak, así que asume que ha sido perdonado.

Sin embargo Pikachu aun lo golpea astutamente en el pie haciéndolo saltar en él aire cuando pasa cerca de ella y Blue está muy tentado de darle un fuerte pisotón, pero ella vuelve a saltar a los brazos de Red, soltando chirridos contenta y moviendo su cola. Red sonríe y gentilmente frota sus nudillos contra su pelaje. Los dos se quedan así por casi toda la velada.

A medida que Blue bebe más y más alcohol, comienza a apreciar que esos dos se ven… lindos. Aunque la rata sea una maldita criatura con un serio problema de actitud, sin mencionar que es una pésima elección para un equipo Pokemon que de otra manera seria incluso más fuerte.

Pero Red no elige a sus Pokemon basándose en eso. Él solo se basa en el vínculo que tiene con ellos, y se queda con los que se lleva mejor. Blue está bastante seguro de que ni siquiera conserva al resto de los Pokemon que captura. Al parecer le entrega la mayoría a Oak para que él los distribuya a los entrenadores más jóvenes o deja que se los quede para estudiarlos, y al resto simplemente los libera de nuevo.

Blue piensa frunciendo las cejas que Red nunca estuvo interesado en las estadísticas o en el balance de su equipo, por lo que Oak siempre lo alabó. Bueno, para Red era muy sencillo hacer eso. Él nunca tuvo que esforzarse en ese tipo de entrenamientos. Era un entrenador prodigio. No necesitaba esforzarse tanto como Blue.

Blue trata de alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, siempre lo confunde por dentro de formas realmente complicadas que ni siquiera puede comenzar a procesar. Era difícil distinguir la envidia del orgullo, o del cariño, o de todo lo demás, toda esa bola de sentimientos cubría cualquier cosa que pudiera haber debajo, y cualquier cosa en la que él no quisiera pensar se quedaba atorada en su interior.

-Abuelo, ¿No dijiste que estabas trabajando en una nueva Pokedex? – Pregunta Daisy, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Blue.

-Oh, sí.- Responde Oak, y Red ahora parece interesado, había estado ensimismado durante toda la conversación. El profesor lo nota inmediatamente y le sonríe con tanto cariño que Blue no puede evitar irritarse.

-Ah, Red, esto te va a interesar. Hemos descubierto que, teóricamente, podemos meter a un Pokemon dentro de una Pokedex…

Red se alarma y Blue mira a su abuelo como advirtiéndole algo. Oak toce, leyendo el ambiente, y cambia su tono de voz.

-Con el permiso del Pokemon, por supuesto. – Aclara. – Y el proceso sería reversible.-

Red parece satisfecho con eso y Blue asiente, permitiéndole a su abuelo continuar.

-¡Debería brindarnos una forma nueva y fascinante de comunicarnos con los Pokemon! Aunque eso a ti no te afectaría demasiado, claramente.- Continua Oak, prácticamente maravillado mientras mira a Red, y a Blue se le revuelve el estómago, así que abre otra cerveza para distraerse mientras se repite a si mismo que no le importa. Estas eran cosas que solo le molestaban cuando tenía once años. Ya debería haberlo superado.

Además, como de costumbre, Oak no se da cuenta de que Blue está nervioso, ni siquiera con las caras que pone Daisy o con la manera en que ella se aclara la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Red siempre tuvo un talento natural para comunicarse con los Pokemon.- Le comenta Oak a su ayudante. Un tipo nuevo del que Blue ni siquiera recuerda el nombre. –A los Once años se convirtió en el campeón de la liga Pokemon. –

El asistente asiente, tratando de actuar como si estuviera realmente impresionado, como si el pobre hombre no lo hubiera escuchado cientos de veces ya. Blue traga más cerveza mientras agarra con fuerza la botella. Desde su regazo, Eevee lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, maúlla y le amasa el estómago con sus patitas.

-Y el proyecto Pokedex _jamás_ hubiera avanzado tanto sin su invaluable ayuda.- Continua Oak, mirando a Red alegremente, quien evita su mirada mientras acaricia la oreja de Pikachu.

"Oh, claro que nunca habría avanzado tanto." Piensa Blue, su cabeza está confusa y aprieta los dientes. No es como si hubiera alguien más ayudando con eso, después de todo.

-Oh y estoy seguro que has oído hablar de que Red se encargó del equipo Rocket hace varios años. Mi nieto nunca estuvo muy interesado en este tipo de cosas, pero Red siempre tuvo un fuerte sentido de la justicia…

Blue deja la cerveza, y de repente, con furia levanta a Eevee en sus brazos y se va estúpidamente a caminar en la nieve.

* * *

Eso fue estúpido.

Eso fue muy, muy estúpido.

Blue solo se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue cuando el alcohol deja de afectarle y es consciente de que está vagando en la oscuridad. Eevee está temblando en sus brazos, todavía confundida, y no prestó atención hacia donde estuvo caminando, sus huellas ya fueron cubiertas por la nieve que había comenzado a caer.

Él se detiene y mira a Eevee, luego la mueve hacia la curva de su brazo y trata de alcanzar su Pokebola que debería estar enganchada en su cinturón. Nada. Lo dejó en la tienda junto con el resto de sus Pokemon.

Idiota.

Exhala viendo su aliento en la fría noche. Incluso en pleno verano, el Monte Plateado es casi inhabitable. Se apoya sobre un árbol, y abre su chaqueta para poder acurrucar a Eevee dentro. ¿Por qué la trajo con él? No debió arrastrarla a la nieve, así como tampoco debió haberla obligado a pelear más batallas.

Estúpido.

Lo triste es que, volver Pueblo Paleta siempre lo hace pensar en cuanto ha crecido desde que se fue, y en todos los problemas de actitud que dejó atrás. Pensándolo bien, ver cuánto ha avanzado desde que era un niño arrogante y abusivo lo hace sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

Aunque aun así, él siente que no ha cambiado demasiado.

-Lo siento, pequeña.- Le murmura a la pequeña bola que tiembla en su chaqueta. –Te arrastré a mis problemas de nuevo.-

Ella solo parpadea lentamente mientras lo observa. Ojala tuviera una Piedra Fuego con él. Blue tantea sus bolsillos buscando algo que pueda ayudarlo hasta que encuentra un bulto duro, y con mucho cuidado de no dejar caer a Eevee en la nieve, desliza la mano en su interior para poder alcanzarlo. Es una bengala.

Él la observa por un momento.

No.

Olvida eso.

No necesita ayuda. Es un entrenador, maldita sea. Estúpido, incompetente y claramente inferior, pero aun así es un entrenador. Ya está acostumbrado a explorar el Monte Plateado, y ya estuvo perdido varias veces antes. Puede manejarlo.

Blue cierra bien su chaqueta y trata de volver sobre sus pasos.

* * *

Posiblemente sea la persona más estúpida que existe.

No. Seguramente sea la persona más estúpida que haya existido jamás. Incluidas personas vivas, muertas y las que no nacieron todavía.

Blue se deja hundir en la nieve. Eevee, aun temblorosa, se las arregla para frotar su rostro contra su mejilla. Sus piernas le duelen, todo su cuerpo está temblando, y le duele la cabeza gracias al efecto del alcohol.

Sobre él, una sombra pasa volando, borrando la luna por un breve segundo. Y luego pasa otra vez.

Blue entrecierra los ojos, y apenas logra distinguir la forma de un par de alas, una cola alargada, y el brillo de una llama. El Charizard de Red, por supuesto.

Así que está será la segunda vez que Red le salve el culo en esta estúpida montaña. Genial.

Red pasa sobre su cabeza otra vez. Volando en círculos. Blue supone que los árboles y la oscuridad hacen difícil localizarlo.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. – Dice, y saca la bengala de su bolsillo. –Pero solo para aclarar. Estoy haciendo esto por _ti_. ¿De acuerdo?

Una Eevee no debería ser capaz de rodar los ojos. Pero ella lo hace de todas formas.

Con un suspiro, dispara la bengala hacia el cielo, y una línea de luz naranja sale disparada sobre él.

En tan solo segundos, ve a la sombra de Charizard descender frente a él, Blue se tambalea al levantarse, y levanta la mano para saludar.

* * *

-Uurgh. ¡Blue, idiota! – Dice Daisy, apoyando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. – ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Te fuiste sin tus Pokemon! Pudiste meterte en problemas. Podrías haber salido lastimado. Podrías…

-Hey, hey. Tranquila. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire.- Responde Blue, despegándose de su abrazo. – ¿Cómo iba a saber que todos harían tanto escándalo?

-Bueno, eso fue irresponsable de tu parte, Blue. Muy irresponsable, de hecho. – Lo regaña Oak mientras su asistente (que luce más cansado con cada segundo que pasa) chequea si Eevee está bien. Blue rueda los ojos.

-Sí, sí, pero estoy de vuelta ¿cierto? – Dice, y le da una palmada fuerte a Red en la espalda. –Gracias a este chico.-

Red lo mira, arrugando la nariz con una expresión claramente desconcertada, y Blue enseguida se siente avergonzado. No está completamente seguro de por qué le dio esa palmada en la espalda. Él se aclara la garganta.

-Come sea. Estoy agotado, me voy a dormir. Nos vemos. – Dice, mientras abre su lado de la tienda de campaña y se mete en su compartimiento. Red se queda mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar algo.

* * *

Dejando de lado su propia estupidez. Blue considera que el viaje fue todo un éxito. Cuando están empacando para regresar a Pueblo Paleta, Red hasta los ayuda a desmontar la tienda. Su madre le da otro abrazo, mientras se queja, arregla su ropa y enumera nuevamente todos los suministros que trajo, a la vez que intenta (y falla) desesperadamente de contener las lágrimas. Red hasta tolera un abrazo de Daisy y le devuelve la mirada a Oak.

Por lo que Blue puede ver, el ayudante de Oak ha decidido que nunca más lo acompañará a un viaje familiar ni aunque le pagara por ello, y al parecer quiere mantenerse lo más lejos posible de estos lunáticos la mayor parte del tiempo. Blue lo entiende perfectamente, le parece justo.

-Parece que estamos listos para irnos. – Dice el profesor, libera a Rapidash de su pokebola y se monta en su lomo. –Dividámonos en dos grupos de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo? Dependiendo de cómo se mantenga el clima, quizás podamos volar por una parte del camino.-

Oak continúa hablando sin prestar atención a las pocas ganas de vivir que le quedan a su asistente, o al profundo desinterés de Daisy y Masami. Blue siente un tirón en su manga.

-¿Huuh? – Red está de pie detrás de él, su mirada es intensa, y comienza a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cueva. Estuvo enojado durante toda la visita ¿y escoge este momento para ponerse cariñoso? O, al menos, lo que entiende Red por "cariño".

-Hey, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.- Dice Blue, irritado. –Tengo un gimnasio que mantener.-

Un gimnasio al que ha estado evitando ir, de acuerdo. Pero Blue aleja ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Si disfruta o no ser un líder de gimnasio, eso no es algo en lo que quiera pensar en este momento, ni en ningún otro.

Red frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza, volviendo a tirar de su manga. Blue suspira y levanta las manos derrotado.

-De acuerdo, rarito.- Dice, y lo sigue el resto del camino hasta la cueva, consciente de que la mano de Red se desliza hacia su muñeca. ¿Qué tan seguido acepta Red el contacto directo como este? Probablemente no mucho. Blue siempre tuvo la impresión de que no le gustaba ¿y qué tan seguido lo iniciaba él? Probablemente nunca. Entonces ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para que esté tomado su mano? Bueno, no literalmente, pero casi lo está haciendo, los dedos de Red están tocando la palma de Blue y eso es lo más parecido a…

Blue parpadea y entonces se da cuenta de que Red ha estado sosteniendo un blog de notas frente a él durante unos buenos cinco minutos.

Oh.

Blue está seguro de que últimamente se volvió más estúpido.

Él toma el blog de las manos de Red y lee el mensaje escrito. Hay un par de versiones tachadas, y Blue se pregunta si Red pasó toda la noche tratando de escribirlo.

_"__Te molestaste ayer."_

_"__¿Es por lo que dijo el Profesor?_

Hay algunos intentos más, tachados con tanta fuerza que Blue apenas puede distinguir algunas letras. Sus ojos bajan hasta el final de la página.

_"__¿Es por mi culpa?"_

-¿Eso era lo que te molestaba tanto?- Se Burla Blue.

Red se muerde el labio inferior y asiente, totalmente en serio. Quizás ni siquiera se dió cuenta de la burla, y Blue al instante se siente horrible por decirlo. En serio. ¿Por qué nunca puede evitar que ese tipo de cosas salgan de su boca?

Pikachu, los observa hecha una bolita sobre el estómago de Snorlax, claramente preparada para electrocutar a Blue sin dudarlo si él llegara a atraverse a lastimar a su maestro.

-Claro. Bueno.- Dice Blue. – Diría que es un poco de la columna A y otro poco de la columna B.-

Red inclina la cabeza.

-Quiero decir… es un poco la culpa de ambos…Bueno, no realmente… Ok, de acuerdo, Si es culpa de los dos. Pero es más que nada de mi abuelo, créeme.- Dice y luego sonríe. –Es decir, vamos. No pediste ser un prodigio. No es tu culpa ser perfecto.-

Red frunce el ceño y le saca el bloc de notas de las manos. Saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y arranca una página. Vuelve a escribir un par de garabatos, tacha y niega con la cabeza. Pero es más rápido en esto de lo que solía serlo. Finalmente, le devuelve el papel.

_"__¿Perfecto?"_

_"__No puedo __HABLAR__"_

Blue levanta sus cejas. Nunca escuchó… vio que Red fuera consciente de su… problema. Era como si ni siquiera lo notara.

-Entonces es que "No puedes", no que "no quieres", huh?- Dice Blue. Red se frota la boca con la palma de su mano, nervioso. Mueve los labios varias veces, junta los dientes, hace un ruido áspero en el fondo de su garganta y sacude la cabeza frustrado.

-Hey, está bien. – Blue intenta que su voz sea tranquilizadora. Consolar a la gente no es su fuerte. Daisy era la sensible y cariñosa de la familia, no él. No le salía serlo la mayor parte del tiempo, y francamente, la mayoría de las veces creía que no merecía la pena intentarlo. En su opinión, la gente solo tenía que volverse un poco más fuerte.

Red sacude su cabeza y vuelve a tomar el papel. Escribe algo con trazos lentos y precisos y vuelve a mostrárselo. Es una simple palabra que hace que a Blue se le retuerza el estómago con solo leerla.

Es una palabra que Blue nunca le diría, nunca más. Pero si ha escuchado como se la dijeron a Red antes. Cuando eran niños y no eran conscientes de qué tan duro podían afectarle a alguien los insultos.

-Hey, vamos. No eres un… Quiero decir. Eso no es verdad.- Dice y luego suspira. -¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto? –

Red solo mira, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo entender, y Blue entonces se da cuenta de lo frustrante que debe ser. De lo frustrante que tiene que ser para él tratar de comunicarse con la gente y nunca conseguirlo. Solo porque las personas no son lo suficientemente pacientes para esperar hasta que Red lo haga, ni siquiera consideraron tratar de hablar con él de otras formas.

Blue suspira.

-Mira, el abuelo siempre te ha preferido a ti ¿Cierto?-

Red asiente, y Blue no puede evitar rodar los ojos. Tacto. Ese no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Red.

-Claro. Bien, ahora que estamos en la misma página… Escucha. Yo ya me di cuenta de que tengo que sacar eso de mi sistema. Pero tu has estado escondiéndote en una montaña por… ¿Cuánto? ¿Diez años ya? Mientras, yo he estado fuera siendo un líder de gimnasio, viajando e investigando todo tipo de cosas. Y sin embargo, tú sigues siendo el prodigio. Probablemente yo ni siquiera sea algo detectable en el radar de ese viejo.-

Red se queda mirándolo, por bastante tiempo y con decición, y luego hace un gesto para pedirle de vuelta el blog de notas. Blue se lo da y espera, apoyado contra la pared mientras Red lucha por escribir.

Después de un largo rato, Red vuelve a pasarle el blog.

_"__El profesor no lo hace con esa intención." _

_"__Probablemente ni siquiera se da cuenta."_

Y más abajo, después de varios intentos tachados.

_"__Habla con él."_

-Sabes que eso es significa bastante viniendo de ti. ¿Verdad?

Red sonríe, con algo de ironía. Blue nunca había visto una expresión así en su rostro, y algo respecto a eso hace que se ponga un poco nervioso.

-Heh, de cualquier forma. No creo que algo asi pase pronto. –Dice levantándolos hombros y actuando como si no le importara. Mira a Red, quien luce un poco decepcionado, y luego suspira. –Hey, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Verdad? Son asuntos de familia.

Red luce confundido, e inclina la cabeza como si Blue acabara de decir algo sin ningún sentido.

-¿Qué?-

Al parecer, Red prefiere ignorar el tema y toma el papel otra vez.

_"¿Volverás a casa?"_

-Bueno, eso sí que es cambiar de tema.-

Red frunce el ceño y señala el papel con su dedo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Sabes qué? He estado pensando sobre eso. –

Red levanta las cejas.

-Kalos es divertido y todo. Pero voy a terminar mis estudios en casa.- Continua Blue. Dándose cuenta vagamente de que es la primera vez que dice su plan en voz alta. –Tengo que mantener el gimnasio. ¿Cierto? Así que es mejor que termine mis estudios de grado en la Universidad de Ciudad Plateada.-

Red no sonríe, ni escribe nada. Y demonios, tampoco es como si fuera a decir algo pronto. Pero toma la muñeca de Blue y la sostiene.

Después de un segundo, sin estar seguro de cómo lo tomará Red, Blue mueve su mano para que sus dedos puedan entrelazarse. Y para su sorpresa, Red se lo permite.


End file.
